Love at Second Sight
by natabeca
Summary: Hermione and Draco hated each other. Once they got chosen for head boy and girl, things started to change. Harry Potter and Hermione have something curious going on. The Dark Lord wants something to do with Hermione and Draco needs help. What will he do?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So I started writing a story and I felt like I needed to publish it. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you left the rude reviews behind and just leave the nice ones? It will be a long story so read if you dare! I'm not the best writer out there, but I'm just trying my best and I want to share what I write to public. I hope you guys like it! Also I might add characters that are unfamiliar to you guys. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat do _not _own anything from Harry Potter whatsoever! I just wish I did.

* * *

><p>"Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" Hagrid was shouting so he could lead the first years to him. Hermione Granger was nervous, but excited to be starting a school year at the Wizarding School, <em>Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. <em>She was trying to go through the waves of students to get to the giant man.

She could see little boats floating ahead, waiting for the first years to step in. Hermione heard Hagrid say, "Harry! Nice to see ya! Was the train ride all right for ya?" _Wait a second. He doesn't mean 'Harry Potter'… Does he? _Hermione thought. Hagrid disturbed her thoughts by booming out, "Alrigh', everyone here? Okay, follow me and don' get lost!"

Hermione was feeling anxious. She was thinking about what she would be doing inside the school until a first year pushed her to the side without even saying sorry. He had blonde hair and a pale, pointed face. "Watch where you're going!" he yelled at her. She heard him mumble something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, but it was _you _who bumped into _me!_" She replied without her intention. The boy turned to her direction and asked,

"And who are _you_ exactly?"

"My name's Hermione Granger. Might I ask the same?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He replied. "And don't get in my way again." As he was turning around to leave, Hermione blurted out,

"And who are you to speak to me that way?" Draco glared at her for a second, and left. They haven't even started school and she already had an enemy. _This is great. _She thought._ An enemy, and no friends. I can tell this is going to be a long school year._

A rather small girl approached her and said, "Hello. Would you mind riding in a boat with me? I've got no friends…"

"No go ahead. What's your name? I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Hello! My name's Lavender. Lavender Brown."

"Nice to meet you Lavender!" Hermione was glad she at least made one friend. _Well I was wrong! I do have a friend! _Her thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice again. "Alrigh' on the boats everyone! Get with a group o' two or three and get in the boats." Hermione and Lavender looked at each other signaling to be together to be in a boat.

As they sailed through what seemed like black sheets of glass, they could see something big emerge from the darkness of the night. Once it was clear enough to see, everyone gasped as they we looking upon a big, ancient, beautiful castle. Everyone was round eyed and their jaws were all open. Hagrid just snickered at the look of everyone's faces.

The boats arrived on the shore and everyone was rushing to get off and get inside. Once they were at the front gates, they opened and walked all the way until they reached the front doors. When they opened, there stood a tall lady with her hair tied back in a tight bun while wearing an emerald witch's hat with matching robes. She was rather old.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and welcome to _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_." The woman said. "Follow me and I will lead you to the great hall where you will all be sorted in your houses. Follow me please and keep up!" She was taking long strides while all of the small first years were jogging to keep up.

Two big doors opened as they stood in front and as the doors were opening, first years were amazed. They were all gasping and whispering to each other. There were four long tables lined up neatly representing the houses. What people were most interested in was the ceiling. People were staring at it because all they could see was the clear blue sky with stars floating. "You know, I read in _Hogwarts: A History _that there is a ceiling, but it is just enchanted so it reflects from the outside looking like all we're looking at is the sky." Hermione said.

Everyone saw as Professor McGonagall left to grab a stool with an old ancient hat sitting peacefully on the top. "Alright. When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I will put this hat on you and you will be sorted into your houses." She read the first couple of names. "Abbott, Hannah" the hat yelled out "Hufflepuff!" Malfoy snickered with two big, tough guys on his side laughing and Hermione just glared at him. "Granger, Hermione" Hermione looked up, and all the color left her face. She stepped up nervously and sat down on the stool. When the hat barely touched her frizzy, brown hair, it yelled,

"Gryffindor!"

Hermione's color came back and she was grinning so wide. She walked down the steps proudly to her table and sat down next to a red head boy with a pointed hat. "Hello. My name's Percy Weasley. I'm the Gryffindor prefect. Good job on getting Gryffindor! It's the best house."

"Malfoy, Draco" Professor McGonagall called out. Draco walked up proudly, sat down and when the hat touched his slick, blonde hair, it said,

"Pureblood, I see. Cunning to. This isn't hard at all… Slytherin!" The Slytherin table was cheering loudly and he sat down in between his friends he was with earlier. He looked proud, considering that Slytherin was the house where most wizards turned bad.

"Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall said loudly. Hermione looked up quickly and saw a lightning bolt scar on the forehead of the boy who was sitting on a stool. _Oh my god… It is Harry Potter! _She thought. When Professor McGonagall put the hat on Harry's head, it was having a hard time.

"Difficult… Very Difficult… Difficult indeed. Brave, cunning, smart… Oh yes… It's all here inside your head..." Harry was thinking, _Not Slytherin… Not Slytherin… Not Slytherin… _"Not Slytherin, eh? You could do well in Slytherin… I can see it in your mind… But… I see you have potential, you have the heart, and you are very brave. Better be… Gryffindor!" Harry had joy in his face like no one could have imagined.

The Gryffindor table was cheering louder and happier than any other table. They were whopping and laughing and excited to have Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the Darkest Wizard of all time.


	2. To Hogwarts

Hermione Granger sat up and opened her eyes. "Oh god… What time is it?" She exclaimed. She looked over to her clock and it said _9:36_. She squealed and got out of her bed. She showered quickly_,_ she put on her usual muggle clothes, she brushed her teeth grabbed her luggage and went to the kitchen. She looked over to the clock and it said _9:58. _"Morning mum! Morning dad! We have to go now! It's almost ten!" She glanced over at her dad who was still reading the newspaper. "Dad! I'm head girl! We have to go now! I can't be late for the train!"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry I should have woken you up!" Her mother exclaimed. "Now come on lets get your stuff in the car. Let's go, let's go! Do you have all your stuff? Do you think you can eat on the train? Do be careful! Oh, sweetheart! It's been seven years since you started! You've grown up…" Her mother's eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Mum, please save that for later. We have to go _now_!" She was getting a bit impatient. "Dad! Hurry up! Just bring the food in the car if you have to!" She yelled at her father. "C'mon, c'mon, let's go!"

"Alright, I'll drive!" said her father.

They arrived at the train station at exactly _10:50am_. "We're here! Finally, I thought I wasn't going to make it. C'mon Crookshanks!" she called for her puff of orange cat. "Thank you so much mum and dad! I'll see you! Love you loads!" She kissed them both quickly on the cheeks and they said their final goodbyes. She was standing casually in between platforms 9 and 10 and slipped through the solid column and stood in platform 9¾.

She stepped onto the train with her luggage and she was walking through the aisles until something grabbed her into one compartment. She gasped. "Ron! Harry!" She hugged them and was so happy to see her best friends. "How are you? Harry how was your stay at Ron's?"

"It was alright. Well, except for that one garden gnome that bit me when we were cleaning out the garden… Stupid garden gnomes…" He told her. She giggled slightly.

Ron butted in. "Hey has anyone noticed Neville being sad? I wonder why? Let's go ask him…" They walked into the compartment next to theirs and sat next to Neville. "Neville, are you alright? You seem a bit down… What's gotten into you?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh… Hey…" Neville replied gloomily. "Well… Er… I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Neville, you can tell us. We're here to support you and help you out in anyway we can. Please?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

"Er… Alright… Well, a death eater broke into my house. He got my grandmother hostage. They tried to get stuff out of her… If she knew anything about you, Harry, and well, of course, she refused to tell them. Well, they used the Cruciatus Curse on her. She's hurt. She's in St. Mungo's right now and they're still waiting for her to wake up. Her heart's still beating though… I'm just worried."

"Oh Neville, I'm so sorry… I'm sure she'll be all right… I'm sure." Hermione promised.

"Alright now could you guys just leave me alone? Please?" Neville asked. He was trying to blink back tears as he spoke. They left with taking one glance at him feeling very sorry for him. The only question was, _why_ his grandmother? _Why_ not him? There must have been a reason for that.

"Okay I have to go to the prefect's and Head Boy and Girl's cabin. I'll see you when I need to patrol, okay?" Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah. Have fun with… _Malfoy."_ Ron said grudgingly.

Hermione turned around quickly and said, "_What?_"

"Yeah, didn't you hear? He's head boy. Can you believe it? _Draco Malfoy_ being head boy. I find it quite amusing actually." Ron snorted.

Hermione looked furious and stomped off to the cabin. _Malfoy. Head boy. Why? Why can't it just be Harry or Ron? Or even Neville? Out of all people in the world, why Malfoy?_

She entered the cabin and saw the prefects sitting in different places and Malfoy sitting in another. She stared around to see if she could find an empty seat and she did. She sat down and started reading _The Daily Prophet._

_Nothing interesting. _She complained. She flipped through the pages and found… Nothing. About an hour past and the food cart passed along. She saw most of the pumpkin pasties were gone. _Yup, probably Ron. _She looked at her watch. _Time to patrol… _

She walked down the aisle a couple of times and she got bored. She quickly paced her way to Ron and Harry's usual were snoring and had candy wrappings all over them. "Wake up you guys! Look at this mess! Wake up!" They stood up quickly and made groaning noises. "Really? You look like a couple of first years. Clean up after yourselves."

"Erminee?" Ron said sleepily. "Can you please help us clean up?"

"Absolutely not! And Ron, you have a bit of Pumpkin Pasty on your shirt. Clean that up while you're at it, will you?" Hermione said and left.

"What's with her?" Asked Harry curiously.

"Maybe spending all that time alone in a room with a bunch of goofballs and a ferret can really do something to her… Just maybe…" Ron yawned, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

They finally arrived at the castle and the feast was about to begin. Professor McGonagall came out and shouted "Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Would you come here, I need a quick word with you two." Hermione and Draco both came over while giving each other nasty glares. "Alright, now that we're here I wanted to make a few things clear. Firstly I would like to congratulate both of you for becoming the Head Boy and Girl!" She said excitedly. "Secondly I need to set a few rules. First, you both need to be on patrol duty at 9:00pm each day to see if there are any wanderers around. Second, you both will be sharing a common room so you two better be getting along well." Draco scoffed at the sound of that. "Mr. Malfoy is there something you would like to say?"

"No, Professor." Draco said mockingly hoping she didn't catch on.

"Alright then." She said ignoring him. "Thirdly, you need to be a good role model to these students because they will be looking up to both of you." This time, Hermione snorted. "Ms. Granger?"

"Sorry, Professor…" She apologized.

"Okay, looks like you can handle things pretty well on your own. I will see you both at the feast." Professor McGonagall left both of them.

"Okay, mudblood." He said towards Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes at the name. "Let me set things straight. When I have friends over, stay away. When I'm working on assignments, stay away. When I'm relaxing, stay away. You know what? Let me just get to the point. Stay away from me at all times."

"First of all, I have absolutely no problem with that." She easily answered. "Plus I'd rather jump off a cliff than hang out with you and your obnoxious little Slytherin friends. Secondly, will you just _stop_ calling me 'mudblood'? I really do not appreciate it. Thirdly, you'd better be nicer to people." Draco just snickered at the last comment she made.

"Okay. _Mudblood_." Draco mocked and he left while laughing. Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat in between Harry and Ron looking angry.

"What's with you" asked Ron.

"Malfoy." She muttered angrily.

Ron whispered to Harry "See? Being with Malfoy all that time can really do something to her…" They were both snickering. Hermione obviously heard what they said because the moment they started laughing, she shot a nasty glare at them and they stopped immediately.

"Quite down, quiet down, everyone." They heard as they saw Dumbledore step up in front of the podium. "How is everyone today?" ["Good." Everyone replied monotone.] "Great. Well, today is another start of a successful year at _Hogwarts_ and I expect you are all excited, am I right? Well, for the first years, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden. Anyone to be found there will have detention. There are far worse creatures in there than you can imagine inside your head. Some people have been in, and never come out. Anyways, let the feast begin!"

Everyone looked down at their plates as they filled with hot roast chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy on the side. Before all of the food the food arrived on the plates, Ron started stuffing his face with the roast chicken. "So good!" He gulped down. The goblets filled up with pumpkin juice all the way to the top.

Once the feast was over, the prefects led the first years to their houses while Hermione led herself to the Head Boy and Girls' common room. When she entered, it looked a tiny bit similar to the Gryffindor common room, except for the placement of the furniture and there were no dormitories. Just rooms. She entered her room and started unpacking her things. When she heard the portrait door open, she saw Draco come in and Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise accompanied him. When she saw them, she immediately shut the door to her bedroom.

She sat on her bed and started to read until her eyes started closing slowly and went to sleep.


	3. The Surprise

Draco woke up by the sunlight on the couch in the common room. _What the… Did I fall in sleep in here? _He was thinking until he heard a door open. It came from Hermione's room and she came out, showered, and fully dressed in her robes. They rolled their eyes annoyingly at each other. Draco took a quick shower, got dressed and went down for breakfast.

Today, they were having big, fluffy pancakes with crispy bacon and thick maple syrup. Draco didn't feel much like eating. He didn't know why. He just knew that the first day was not going to be easy. The next thing he heard that interrupted his thoughts was Pansy's voice.

"Good morning Draco. Have a bad sleep, did you? You look awful." She commented.

"Oh yeah… I just uh… I just fell asleep on the couch, that's all…" He really did look awful. His skin was paler than usual and he had purple circles around his eyes and his lips lost their pink color.

"Draco, are you alright? Are you feeling well?" He glanced at her and nodded. He wasn't feeling well at all. Was it something he ate? Was it he didn't get enough sleep?

"Uh… I'm going to the library…" as he got up, she started getting up as well. "Don't follow." He demanded.

"Oh… ok. Feel better!" She called after him.

Well, he lied. He was headed straight towards the head boy and girl's common room. He muttered the password to the portrait and it swung open. Once he walked in, there he found Hermione reading. He looked at her and spoke.

"You're not at breakfast." It wasn't much of a question, but more of a statement.

"Good job for stating the obvious. But no, I'm not there. Why are you not there? You look awful."

"Oh, that's surprising to hear from a girl with a big brown bush on her head. You call me awful looking?" Once she heard what he said, she looked up, put down her book, got up, and left. He noticed her face was left without color and her eyes were probably stinging with tears.

His face went from very pale, to extremely pale. If he were to hide somewhere where no one would see him, it would be a plain white room. He was feeling something. He was feeling… _guilt._

_Why am I even worrying over some stupid mudblood? _He was thinking. _It's me I needed to be worried about. I feel sick, but now I feel worse. Ok… I'm just going to apologize… No. I can't. I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't apologize to mudbloods! _He was having an argument with him self which made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay… I'll just go." He told himself. He walked over to Hermione's bedroom door and knocked three slow times. He could hear soft sobs coming from the inside. _Ugh! Crying? Really? _He complained.

The door slightly opened and Hermione asked, "What do _you _want?" Her face was puffy and her nose was red and her eyes were swollen.

"Um… Granger? I uh… didn't mean to hurt your feelings in that way… I uh… I thought you would take it as a joke… You usually make these great comebacks at me but I don't know what happened… I just want to say… Uh… I'm… Uh… S… Sorry?" He saw Hermione smirk. _What? She's smirking? Why is she smirking?_ Then she started laughing. His face turned red.

"Oh Malfoy… Hah! I really got you this time! I guess this shows you really do have feelings… I actually expected for you to just laugh, but…" She started laughing so hard. "Oh my gosh… I made you say sorry! I made a ferret say sorry!" Draco's face flushed down to pale again.

"Listen… You know I didn't feel sorry for you. I just don't want to live with you in a worse manner then we already are!" He shouted.

"Wow, looks like someone is covering so he doesn't have a 'nice boy' reputation…" She started laughing again until her eyes were tearing up again. "Well, class starts in 15 minutes. I would love to stay back and chat about how you actually said sorry to me, but I can't be late on the first day. See you later Mr. Sorry-Malfoy!" She left him standing there with a very pale face.

"Mr. Sorry-Malfoy? Really?" He groaned, grabbed his bag, and left to his classes. He arrived at the Defense of the Dark Arts class with… Gryffindors.

"All right, settle down class." Said a voice coming from behind the classroom. It was Professor Snape. "Okay, let me set some rules. No talking when I'm talking. No magic unless I instruct to do so. No eating or drinking in class. And no one is meant to get smart with me." He glanced at Harry. "Is that clear? Oh and who can tell me what happens when you are talking in class? Looks like Potter and Weasley are setting a good demonstration for us. Detention on Saturday and Sunday night." The Slytherin crowd snickered and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

By the end of the day, Draco had Defense of the Dark Arts homework, Transfiguration homework, Potions homework, and Astronomy homework. Instead of eating, Draco went up to the library to do some homework. But of course, Hermione was there to. _Ugh. Why do I always have to keep running into her? Is it karma for my freaking mistake of becoming a death eater? _Just as he was thinking that, Pansy slid in the seat next to him.

"Hello, looks like you're doing better! Well, apart from your mad face, but otherwise everything seems fine!" She said happily.

"Yeah. Well why are you so happy?" He asked. She looked shocked and surprised.

"So you really don't remember, do you? Draco, it's my birthday today! How could you have forgotten?" She looked pale and sad as she was getting up to leave.

"Wait, Pansy! I told myself to remember last night but I don't know what happened! I swear, I'm just really pissed off I have to share my common room with that filth of a mudblood! She's been pissing me off, okay?" He said quickly in one breath. He forgot Hermione was in the room, but he remembered as she just ran off with her arms wrapped around her books. "Ugh! Not again! This is bull-"

"Draco, stop! You need to relax!" She pointed out. "Let's go to your common room and we can talk about it there. Madame Pince is giving me this sort of glare that's really freaking me out. Let's go." She grabbed hold of Draco's hand and she led him towards his common room. She stopped and waited while Draco was staring blankly into space. She cleared her throat.

"What? Oh yeah, right…" He muttered the password to the common room and the portrait swung open to reveal Hermione Granger locking lips with Harry Potter on the couch.


	4. Gryffindor Common Room

Just as Draco barged in with Pansy, Hermione quickly pulled away from Harry. She blushed a little bit and told Harry he can go, so he did without a word. Draco was confused about what just happened and he finally opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Stop! Not a word. I know what you're going to say and I know I'm not going to like it. So please-"

"What the bloody-hell was that all about?" Draco was completely shocked.

Pansy butted into their conversation "And why are you so interested, Draco?"

"Shut up, Pansy!" He replied. "First of all, what was scar head doing in MY common room? Secondly, did you know he has a girl friend? Oh, this is great! I can't wait to spread this around school!"

"Stop! You are not going to tell! Pansy, could you leave for a moment please?" Pansy rolled her eyes and left because she did not want to be a part of this conversation. "Please, I admit, it was a mistake! I shouldn't have done it… But I don't know what happened! I was helping him with Potions homework and I had an eye-lash on my cheek and he told me I had it-" She stopped to take a long breath and then continued, "So then he took it off and we looked at each other and then he said 'You have really pretty eyes' and then BAM… It just… Happened…"

"What makes you think I won't tell?" As a joke, he started opening the portrait and he turned around to look at her expression but all he saw was a book flying towards him and hitting him on his nose. "What the hell Granger! It was a bloody joke!"

Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth and ran up to him while he was on the ground with his face covered in blood. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was just reflexes! I so sorry! Come here." She grabbed his arm and helped him up and led him to the couch. "Um… Let me fix it for you… I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!"

"Granger… I think you broke my nose." He said calmly.

"How are you so calm? Doesn't it hurt?" She was shocked.

"Yeah, it hurts like hell!" He started laughing and Hermione was getting really annoyed at him.

"What's wrong with you?" She started hitting his arms and shoulders. He wouldn't stop laughing until he got some pretty bad bruises on his arms. "I'm going to fix your nose." She pointed her wand at his nose and said, "_Episky_!"

There was a small crack and he put his hands over his nose. "Ouch! Ok, that hurt."

"Now get the blood cleaned off I don't want it on the couch and floor." She demanded.

"Yes, mother." He sarcastically said. He got up and left to the bathroom to get his face cleaned off.

Hermione was sitting on the couch feeling guilty. _Oh my god, what am I going to do? Malfoy saw me kissing Harry and I just broke his nose! _She left the common room with Harry's books and quill and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. She came across the Fat Lady and muttered the password and the Fat Lady generously swung open.

There she saw Harry in front of the fire, tossing pieces of parchment into it. Hermione cleared her throat, but he didn't hear her. "Um… hey, Harry… You left your books. I just brought them just in case. Um, do you still need help?" He wasn't answering so she sat next to him. "Harry are you ok? You look a bit pale…"

"I just noticed something. I think… I think I'm in love, Hermione. I think I'm in love." He said quietly.

"That's great! Why don't you tell her?" She advised him.

"I think I will… But… She doesn't love me…" He said sadly, continuing to toss pieces of parchment into the fire.

"What are you talking about? You two have been together for a long time already! She probably loves you to." She said.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Harry… you love Ginny. You've been with her for a long time." She stated.

"Okay, um… I'm just going to say it… Hermione, I think… I think I love you." He hesitated.

Hermione's eyes widened and she was starting to breathe fast. _No, no, no… This can't be happening… Harry Potter did not just tell me he loved me… No… That's not right… He's with Ginny! Well, I have liked him for the past couple of years… Oh my god… He just said he loved me…_ Interrupting her thoughts was the feeling of Harry's lips against hers. She responded by putting her arms around his neck and he slid his arms on her waist pulling her into a closer embrace. She ran her fingers through his messy black hair.

She pulled back and they were both breathing hard. "Harry, I can't do this. You have Ginny. This isn't right." He silenced her by continuing the kiss with more intensely.

A new voice came in that said, "Harry? Hermione? What the hell are you doing?"

Hermione whipped her head up and there, standing, was Harry Potter's girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.


	5. Comforts

After 15 minutes, it finally finished Draco to take off all of the blood off of his face. He stepped outside to thank Hermione but she wasn't there. "Oh, thank god! I almost had to say thanks to… _her_." He sighed. _I wonder where she's off to… _The portrait door opened and he turned around to look at a puffy faced, red nosed Hermione. She stopped to look at him and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Great, now you're here to make things even worse for me." She shot out to Draco.

"Granger, what happened? Where were you? Why are you crying?" He was curious and he just wanted to ask more questions. Hermione looked a little bit confused to the questions.

"Malfoy? Is that you? Because what I do know is that the real Malfoy wouldn't care about where I was or why I'm crying…" She commented. Draco raised an eyebrow at here and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just being rude…" She sat down on the floor and rested her head on the wall.

"So? I'm serious what happened. Really, it's not like I care. I'm just curious." Just as he said that, she threw her shoe at him. "Ok, really? You've got to stop doing that!" He started laughing while holding her shoe. "You've got small feet. Haha!" Then he held up his shoe putting them together. Her shoe was about one inch smaller "Hah!" She just glared at him.

"Way to make things better, Malfoy." Hermione said. "Fine, if you don't want to help, I'll be locked up in my room. I probably won't come out any day, so don't worry about me bothering you." As she was heading towards her room, Draco grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'm sorry, I can help. I think. Just sit down and talk to Dr. Draco." She laughed at what he called himself and sat down.

"You really want to help me? From what I've seen these past years, you would have done anything but help me." She stated.

"True, true. But like I said. I don't want to make things worse while I'm practically living with you, so I'll try to help." He replied.

"Fine. But you promise you won't laugh? Because if you do, I'm going to lock myself in that room and starve myself." She thought about what Draco would say. "Never mind, don't answer to that."

"Okay, okay. I won't laugh." He promised.

"Okay. So I went to the Gryffindor house to give Harry his books back because he left them. So then, we just sat down and talked for a while… Then… Um. He told me… that he uh… that he loved me." Draco had this expression on his face that was mixed with surprise and disgust. So then she continued. "So then he kissed me… And Ginny… She uh, she saw us and she started screaming at me. I didn't want to blame Harry. I didn't want to make things worse in between Ginny and I. Then Ron came down and now he's mad at me to for kissing his sister's boyfriend. Then he pushed me to the floor. I ran out crying because I had just lost my best friends and Ron was acting like some… some…" She started choking up and couldn't speak.

Draco didn't know what to do so he put his hand on her shoulder. Just with that, he head fell into his chest and she started crying. Draco felt bad for her. _What am I doing? She's a mudblood. I can't do this. _But his thoughts didn't convince him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm uh… Comforting you?" He answered stupidly. "Look, they're just a bunch of messed up idiots. Don't let them hurt you. That's my job." She chuckled into his chest. It passed a couple of minutes of silence and he finally spoke. "Granger?" No answer. _Oh man. She's asleep isn't she? _She muttered something in her sleep that he couldn't understand.

He carried Hermione and tried to get in her room… But it was locked. _Of course, locked. _He walked back to the couch, grabbed his wand and pointed it at the door. "_Alohomora." _He whispered so he wouldn't wake her up. He walked over to the door, grabbed the handle, and… it was still locked. _Of course, password protected. Ugh! I'm going to sleep on my bed and she's going to sleep here. _He wasn't paying attention to his thoughts, so he entered his room, lay her down on the bed, and covered her with his thick blankets.

As he exited his room, he closed the door softly and lay down on the couch and went into a dreamless sleep.

He heard a door open and footsteps walking towards him. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly and saw Hermione looking at him.

"Why was I in your room? Did I sleepwalk?" She asked as she was rubbing her still swollen eyes tiredly.

"Hm? Oh. You just fell asleep and your room was locked so I uh… took you to my room…" He said. "Thank god, it's Saturday!" He exclaimed and threw his head down on his pillow. Hermione looked confused.

"But why was I in your room?" She repeated. Draco looked at her and answered.

"Well what do you think? I'm a gentleman to any type of creature. Even if it's a mudblood like yourself." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Granger, go get me some water, will you?" He asked.

"No! Not after calling me that bloody word! I'm not joking. Stop calling me that!" She demanded quite clearly.

"Call you what?" Draco said in a playful way.

"You know, the thing you always call me. The extremely rude word for muggle born wizards."

"I'm sorry, what is that word?" He kept on bothering her.

"Stop it, Draco!" She paused. "Um… Please."

_Did she just use my first name? _He stared at her in an interesting way. "Ok then. You know, Granger, I couldn't help noticing that you could have enjoyed sleeping on my chest, am I right?" He snickered.

"Stop it! I was tired and it was late. And I couldn't help but notice you feeling bad for me and enjoying holding me in you arms, I suppose?" She replied.

"You wish, Granger. I bet you can't resist me." He teased her.

"Oh, believe me when I say that you're probably the last person on earth that I would want." She clearly said. "Wait… forget I just said that… I meant even if we were the last people on the entire universe, I still wouldn't want you."

"Ouch. That really hurts." He said laughing. She laughed with him. They were quiet for a while until she spoke.

"Ok, I know this might sound weird coming form me, but do you think we can just stop fighting and arguing?" She asked politely.

"Hmmm…. Let me think about it. No." He laughed at her. "Oh, Granger. You really think we're going to become acquaintances?"

"Fine. I was just making a friendly offer. Just forget I said that. Anyways, I'll be in my room. If you need me, don't get me." She laughed and entered her room.

_Well, she's not as bad as I thought. Eh, who cares? She's still her. And a mudblood. _He turned the opposite way and looked back to see her closing the door.


	6. Night at Hogwarts

**Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy... I'll try to update once every other day. It might become a week if I start making my chapters longer. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying my story! Read on! It will get so much better. Trust me. (:**

**xx love-of-harry-potter**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>It has been a couple of weeks since Draco and Hermione last talked. Hermione was walking through the hallway quietly at night until more than two large hands grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"Stop it! Stop!" She cried as they were hitting her. They picked her up and threw her against the wall. She looked up at them and she saw masks looking down at her and laughing.

"Well look who's wandering around in the middle of the night." Said one of the masked men. "Potter's best friend. Yes, you must be important to him, am I right?" He questioned. Hermione just whimpered in return. _Death Eaters? How did they get in? I thought Dumbledore secured all of Hogwarts!_

She heard footsteps coming and she felt the tiny bit of pride left in her. It was Draco.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Draco, how nice it is to see you." The man removed his mask. Mulciber. "Care to join us to torture this mudblood?"

"I'll pass on this one." He replied. Hermione shot a look at him of surprise and fear. She was giving him a look of '_Please help me_'.

"Draco. I expect more of you. Let me ask you one more time. Care to join us?" Mulciber questioned Draco.

"I said, no." He repeated. "Let her go and there will be no trouble."

"Oh, would you look at that, Yaxley. A 17-year-old boy is threatening us. Oh, I'm so scared." He said sarcastically and laughed. "The girl is probably wondering how we got here, I'm assuming. Well, Draco here helped along the way, didn't you, Draco?" He pointed out. Draco threw a look at him that said '_Stop talking. Now_'. But he kept on talking. "So Draco helped fix a certain cabinet. It's called a vanishing cabinet. I'm sure you're familiar with it Ms. Granger, I suppose? There is one located in Borgin & Burkes and one located here at Hogwarts. He spent most of his time last year trying to fix it to get us here at Hogwarts. And here we are." Hermione looked astonished.

"Draco? Why?" She whimpered.

He looked at her with a look of '_Why do you care_'. "Guys, just leave. There's no point in being here. Just let her go and you can come back another day. Today's not right. Go away." The big men threw Hermione against the wall and Yaxley muttered, '_He always has to take away the fun._'

Mulciber was adding to that. "No. He won't." He walked towards Draco so close until he was literally looking down at him. "Oh no, you will not. We finally got what we needed, and we won't let it go. Unless you want to die, get out of the way." Draco stayed where he was standing. "Ok then. You asked for it. _Crucio!" _Draco yelped in pain as if someone was banging 10 hammers on his head and his lungs were on fire while swords were slashing against his legs.

"KILL ME!" He yelled. He felt as if his spine was breaking into a million pieces.

"No, no, no. That simply won't do. I might just break a few bones, give you big bruises, maybe give you deep cuts, and maybe, just maybe, I might be nice and kill you." He laughed. He stopped and yelled, "_Sectumsempra! Silencio!" _Draco tried to scream as loud as he could. The next thing he saw was nothing. Black. He heard laughing and more screaming and a body being thrown on the floor. He felt his ribs being cracked with a force of a big foot. He felt a liquid running down from his scalp reaching to his ears and dropping to the floor. "Yaxley. The Dark Mark." Mulciber said. He heard footsteps running away from them. He heard someone limping towards him and that's when he completely blacked out.

He woke up in his bed hurting. He was groaning and Hermione was sitting in a chair next to him reading a book. "Oh. Looks like you woke up. Are you okay?" She asked.

"How long have I been like this?" He questioned.

"Two days." She answered simply. "I didn't think taking you to the hospital wing would be a good idea because Madame Pomfrey would be questioning about everything and I'm not a very good liar. So I decided to help you. I wasn't very hurt. I just had a couple of bruises and deep cuts, so I just healed myself. It wasn't that hard… Why didn't you help them hurt me? I thought you hated me." She added.

"Granger, now that you helped me and all, I'm hating you so much less." He said. But I don't want anything to do with Voldemort. It's my idiots of parents that want me to follow their footsteps. They never loved me. They just worshiped You-Know-Who and they want to be his loyal servants."

"You didn't exactly answer my question…" She reminded him.

"Okay, well I didn't hurt you because… Well, I… I just don't want to end up like my parents… You know… Killing innocent people on You-Know-Who's request." He said.

"Ok… Do you want anything to eat? You don't look very well…" She asked.

"Um, okay? Sure…" He answered like a question. Hermione got up and left the common room. _Well it's not dinner just yet so I'll go to the kitchen. _She thought. She made her way to the kitchen and came a cross a portrait of fruit. She went up to the pear and tickled it and the portrait opened for her. There was a room full of house elves preparing for the feast that was coming up. She went up to a house elf with large lantern-like eyes with big ears pointing up.

"Hello, Dobby!" Hermione said to the elf. She was looking at the house elves finishing the last touches on the food. _Poor them… Just working hard… They need a break._

"Hermione Granger, hello!" He greeted politely. "Dobby is most happy to see you here! Is there anything Miss Granger wants Dobby to do?" He asked.

"Actually Dobby, yes. Do you mind making a soup and butter beer?" She requested.

"Dobby will do anything for Miss Granger! Dobby will bring to Miss Granger's room." He commanded.

"No, Dobby, it's fine. I'll wait here until it's finished." She said.

"No Dobby will bring to room! Dobby will be happy to bring food to Miss Granger! Let Dobby bring it to you!" He pleaded.

"Oh alright. You can bring it." She gave in. "Bye Dobby! I'll see you later!" She left the kitchen and went back up to her common room. She went to Draco's room and he was asleep._ I've been gone for ten minutes and he's already asleep. Someone's a bit tired._

About 30 minutes later, Dobby appeared in the common room with a tray of a big bowl of soup and butter beer. "Dobby brought the food! Here you go Miss Granger!" He handed her the tray.

"Thanks so much Dobby! I'll see you around!" She said and waved to him.

"Goodbye! Dobby will see you! Visit Dobby in the kitchen again!" He waved and he apparated back to the kitchen leaving Hermione holding the tray. She walked to Draco's room and poked him on the shoulder a few times. _Well, looks like Quidditch did him some good in the muscle. _She thought to herself. She poked him a couple more times until he actually woke up.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "More sleep." He mumbled and started closing his eyes again.

"No! I got you food." She said. He wasn't paying attention and just kept on closing his eyes. He was relaxed until Hermione hit him on the arm and yelled. "Wake up! Your food is getting cold!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up." He said tiredly. He sat up on the bed and took the tray of food and started eating in silence. "Thanks Granger…" He said quietly. She looked at him confused.

"Wait, what? I'm not sure if I heard you properly. Can you repeat it for me?" She tried to clear out.

"I said thanks. For helping me and healing me. I owe you one Granger." He said.

"Well… Just so you know, today is my birthday." She said. "Oh well, like anyone cares. The only person who actually said 'Happy Birthday' to me was Luna. She gave me a garlic necklace to keep the vampires away." She chuckled.

"Happy birthday…" He muttered quietly.

"Um… Thanks." She smiled at him. "So… I'm going to Hogsmead today… Feel better!" She said.

"Alone?" He asked.

"What?" She replied.

"I meant, are you going alone?" He made it clearer.

"Oh! Yeah… I guess. No one to go with. Ok then bye!" She said again.

"Wait!" He called after her with a funny look in his eyes. "Do you mind if I, uh… If I go with you? You know… I want to get out of the bed." He asked her. She gave him a slight smile.

"No, I don't mind at all." She said back to him. _Hm. This is a bit confusing. Oh well, I'm not alone at least! _She happily thought. She helped him out of the bed and he got showered and ready.

They arrived at Hogsmead and they slipped into The Three Broomsticks to drink butter beer. Draco started a conversation. "So why haven't you been talking to your lot?" He curiously asked. He saw her move uncomfortably in her seat with her face almost as pale as his.

"Well, I just… don't. Since that night." She muttered. She saw him stare blankly at her and she felt a little bit uncomfortable. "Are you ok?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Just tired." He took a sip of his drink leaving a bit of the cream outlining his top lip.

"Um. You've got a little…" She pointed to his lips and he looked embarrassed and wiped the thick cream on the sleeve of his light jacket. They chuckled and talked and drank more butter beer. They were actually having fun. _He's not all that bad. Not as bad as he has been since first year. I'm enjoying it. _She smiled.


	7. The Letter

They were walking down the breezy streets of Hogsmead and they came across Harry Potter and his friends.

"Hi, Harry…" Hermione said quietly. She looked down and looked back up at Harry whose eyes were staring back down at hers with an emotion she could not read.

"Hermione. Malfoy." He said plainly and walked passed them. His arm brushed against her shoulder and she looked back to see everyone following him as if they never saw Hermione with Draco Malfoy.

Draco tried to speak words of comfort. "Granger, like I said, they're just a bunch of prats who don't care about their best friend." _Dang. That came out harsher than I meant. _Hermione's eyes started tearing up and he just felt like something was squeezing the life out of his heart. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way… I meant… Um… You're better than them. As long as you ignore them, they won't bother you." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Malfoy, do you _really _mean that?" She questioned. "Or are you just saying that so people wouldn't think you made me cry?"

"Granger, I mean it." He said plainly. "Have I _really_ been that mean to you that you think that everything I do is to annoy you?" Hermione nodded and they laughed. "Well I'm sorry!" He said sarcastically. She playfully punched him on the shoulder and they were slowly walking towards the castle.

"Why have you been so nice to me? What have I done to you that made you be nice?" She asked him curiously. Draco just sighed.

"Granger, after practically saving my life, do you really think I would still be mean to you?" He said. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Malfoy, yes. I do." She said. "After all these years, I wouldn't think that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin, hater of muggle-borns, would be nice to Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, and muggle-born." She said. Draco chuckled.

"Well seriously, I guess I'm… Sorry?" He said it more like a question than an apology. "I've just been selfish. I don't know why."

"Let me guess… Little Malfoy has been jealous of famous Harry Potter!" She mocked him. She laughed and he just stared.

"I have _not _been jealous of that scar headed, evil attracting, messed up haired, half-blooded freak!" He yelled clearly. "At least from a scale from 1-10, I would give him a… negative 1,000,000."

"Alright, alright! Fine, you weren't jealous of him." She gave up easily. They laughed again and they finally arrived at the castle. "Look! It's time for dinner! Wait… Have we been at Hogsmead _that_ long? We left like at lunch…" Draco looked confused.

"Well, like they say, time flies when you're having fun!" He said. They walked into the great hall and sat at their own tables.

"Oh, hey Luna! You're not sitting with Ravenclaws today?" Hermione asked.

"No, I've been lonely. So I wanted to sit with you." She answered dreamily. She looked past Hermione and stared at nothing.

"Well, I've been lonely to, so it's a good thing you're sitting here…" She said sadly. She looked down at her plate and there was roast beef with baked potato and wedges. "Kind of a big dinner, isn't it?" Luna nodded while eating a big chunk of the roast beef. "I'm not that hungry… I'll just go to the library." She got up and as she was walking, she saw Ron chowing down the wedges and slurping the goblet that had already ¼ left of pumpkin juice.

She went to the library, took out her quill, and started to write a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I miss you loads. Hope you're having fun at home and at work! Have you been ok? Well I'm pretty sure you are. I just miss you. I hope you've been ok and owl me back, will you? I don't know why but I've been worried about you. Just tell me how you're doing and I'll actually be able to sleep at night. Love both of you!_

_Hugs and Kisses, __Hermione_

"Writing to mum and dad, are you?" Said someone behind her. She turned around and saw Ron standing right behind her. "What is it you and Malfoy have, 'Mione?" He plainly asked. "All of a sudden you're just following him around like you're some little puppet of him and how do you know it's just not a plot for you to tell him information about Harry and he's going to tell his little death eater friends who's going to tell You-Know-Who!"

"Ronald, what is wrong with you?" She started yelling. "Why are you all so mad at me for not doing anything to you? Well you know what? I'm tired of you! I'm tired how you always turn on me! I hate how you so-"

"Hermione, stop! Do you notice that I'm Ginny's older brother? Do you notice that you were making out with my little sister's boyfriend? Your best friend? How could I not be mad at you? You're the one who's always looking for trouble, aren't you? Well, look at you now! You've found some! Congratulations, Hermione, you've officially lost a friend! Good job!" Hermione's eyes were turning red and then tears were forming.

"Ron! Ron, stop! Please… You don't understand! Harry was the one! He even told me he loved me!" Ron stopped and looked at her blankly. "Really, it's not my fault! If it's anyone to blame, it's no one! Blame yourself for being rude, for not caring, and for leaving me! Go! Leave! I don't want you!" She started hitting him and pushing him until he left. She picked up her quill and letter and ran to her common room where she found Draco talking with… Harry Potter.

She looked at Harry and asked, "What are you doing here?" He stood up and walked towards her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake, I'm really, really sorry. Just so you know, Ginny broke up with me… But, I don't think you care, do you? Anyways I was just talking to Malfoy… He was telling me how you were feeling down… And I'm so sorry. I mean it."

"Harry, why?" She questioned him. "Why me? Why not Lavender, or Katie, or still Ginny? Why me?" He just looked at her. "Well, if you won't answer that, then answer this. Why do all of you friends hate me? You really don't know how I feel. I swear. I feel terrible. I feel lonely. And now, all I have is Malfoy!" Harry stared at her. "Yes, Malfoy! Is that a surprise? Well maybe you should have thought twice!" She sat on the couch next to Draco.

"Hermione, I swear, it wasn't me! I think it was Ron! I wouldn't tell people to stop talking to you! I wouldn't tell people to stop being your friend! I would never want to break your heart! I would never want to hut you, Hermione! Never!" And with that, he left.

Draco tried calming her by patting her on the back. "You know it's going to be ok. It's not like he's trying to hurt your feelings. Obviously not. You know what he told me? He told me that he doesn't want to loose you. He told me that he really cares about you. He told me that he would die if he saw you cry. Did you see him now? He looked devastated. It's Weasel's problem." Hermione hugged him. He was wide-eyed.

"Why is it you always know the right words to say? Well, I'm going to bed. I'm so tired." She said getting up.

"Yeah, me to… Goodnight… Hermione. Happy Birthday." He said quietly.

"Goodnight… Draco." She said back to him. They both entered their rooms and went into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next day they woke up and it was Sunday. Hermione got up and showered and got dressed. _Ugh! My hair! Why is my hair so ugly? I wish I had better hair. _She went to the common room and started reading.

"Pretty big book you got there." Said a tired Draco coming out of his room in his pajamas with his hair messy. "Why are you dressed up and showered so early?"

"I don't know. I just like to get up and shower and get dressed early." She answered. "Why is it you're not showered and dressed early?"

"Because it's the weekend and only normal people sleep in on weekends." He chuckled at his own joke. "Anyways, breakfast ends at 9:00 and it's only 7:00." He said looking at the wall clock above the painting of the Hogwarts sign. "So if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep for a little longer, and then go to breakfast." He said as he turned around to go to his bedroom.

"Okay then, but I must warn you, you might miss breakfast. And lunch doesn't start until 12:00." She warned.

"Okay!" He skipped off back to the bed and slept for a little while longer. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to breakfast and sat alone. She was eating bacon until she looked up and saw that Harry sat in front of her.

"Hey." He greeted. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey." She said back to him. "So… How have you been? How's Ron doing? Is he still mad at me?"

"Well, let's just say he's not happy." He said to her as he started to eat his scrambled eggs. "Can we forget about what happened in the common room?" She looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. Let's pretend it never happened." She smiled at him. "Wait, I need to get to the Owlry. I need to send a letter to my parents. I don't know why, but I feel like something isn't right." She shrugged. "Well, I'm off. See you later, Harry!" She waved and grabbed a piece of toast as she got up.

"Bye, Hermione…" He said back. Hermione walked to her common room to grab the note she wrote for her parents and then she walked towards the Owlry. She called a school barn owl that was brown with some black spots around its neck that made it look like a necklace.

"Alright, take this to Mr. and Mrs. Granger please. I think I've used you before so you'll be able to find them. Don't come back until they have written back. Okay?" She instructed the owl and it flew off into the gray sky. Hermione got up and went to the common room. She lay down on the couch thinking of her parents and fell asleep.

Hermione heard a tapping on the window and sat up quickly. She looked over at the wall clock and it read _12:12. _She looked over at the window and saw the brown barn owl tapping on the window. She opened the window and it flew in landing on the nearest table. It had a note tied to its leg and she untied it and grabbed it. It had drops as if it was written while crying.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I miss you so much. Your father is in the hospital. He's just been diagnosed with cancer. He's stage 3. Hermione, I love you so much. Your father says hello and he wishes he could see you again. Please take care of yourself. And also, please visit during Christmas break. I know that isn't until 3 months, but please visit. I love you so much and please be careful._

_Lots of love, __Mum_

Hermione didn't even notice that she was adding to the tears on the paper. _Dad? Oh god… _She let one sob escape her mouth and just stood in place, tears running down her cheeks plopping on the note. She sat still and didn't move until she heard the portrait open. She looked back and wiped away her tears quickly.

Draco sat next to her and sighed tiredly. "Looks like you're awake. I'm tired." He yawned and looked over at Hermione. "Have you been crying? Your face is red. What's that you got there?" He pointed at the note she was holding.

"Oh, it's nothing. I wasn't crying… I just… Woke up." She said putting the note in her pocket. "So… Did you come from lunch? I think I might go. Ok… Bye!" She said getting up.

"Wait!" He called after her as she was at the door. "What really happened?" He asked. She turned around with tears stinging in her eyes.

"Well, um… I'm not comfortable talking about it…" She answered. He just stared at her, not taking no as an answer. "Fine. Well, um… My father. He has, um… He has cancer." Draco looked confused. "Well, cancer is an incurable disease. It depends on the stage. He at stage 3." She started crying and fell to the ground.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" He walked to her and put his arm around her. "Hermione?" She let sobs out and couldn't keep them in.

"No! My father is going to die! I want-" She couldn't finish her sentence. He hugged her and carried her to the couch.

"Hermione, I'm sure you can do something… Can't you cure the disease? Can't he live? Hermione, you need to think positive. Then that might just be the trick. He could live. If you just think positive. If he thinks positive." He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"Draco? Thank you. I appreciate how you're always trying to help. Thank you." He leaned down until his lips touched her lips. His arms wrapped around her and her body stiffened. Hermione didn't move until he pulled back. He looked her in the eyes and she had a look of shock in them.

"I, uh… I have to go." He got up and left the common room.


	8. Dreams

**Hey! I'm SO sorry I haven't been posting! I was grounded from my computer so I couldn't really update. I am so sorry! Well, here it is! Keep on reading! There is so much more to come!**

* * *

><p>Draco sat next to the lake and the beaming sun was hitting his pale face. <em>What did I just do? I do not like her. I do not like Hermione Granger! I can't… <em>He lay down on the grass just staring at the blue sky thinking about what he had just done. He closed his eyes and let the grass tickle his neck and hands.

He fell asleep and the next thing he knew, he was dreaming.

Draco was in a blank, white room filled with black spots. "What the…" He looked around and saw nothing but black and white. He started walking forward until he found an end, but there wasn't. He heard someone breathing behind him. Someone's breath was shaking as if they'd been crying.

He turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson staring at him with a murderous look. "How could you Draco? I thought you loved me. I thought you cared about me. All you care about is that stupid mudblood!" Tears were slowly trickling down her flawless skin. "Why?"

"Pansy, I-" He couldn't even finish his sentence once he saw a bright green light flash towards him, but miss. He panted hard and stared at her in disbelief. "Pansy? What was that? Are you trying to kill me because of that?"

"It wasn't me! I swear! I wouldn't try to do that, even if you were in love with that… that…" A cold, dark voice behind her interrupted.

"Draco. Hello. It is a pleasure to see you again." Said the one and only, darkest wizard in the world, Voldemort. Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco. "Why is it that you're in love? With a filthy, little mudblood, Draco? I thought you were a faithful servant. I guess I thought wrong. But you know what happens to unfaithful servants, don't you young Malfoy? Yes, well, let's just say… They should be happy for how they lived. Draco, my plan is to remove all mudbloods from the world. It would be an honor to remove this Granger. Perhaps I could dispose of _you_ right now. Since it seems you support mudbloods, don't you? Yes, I would think so. Your mudblood girlfriend would certainly not miss you. Yes. She will die in a matter of time, no doubt of that." Pansy started to walk towards Draco in an eerily manner, as did Voldemort. Death Eaters started emerging from the black holes. They all had their wands pointed at Draco. "Alright, ready to meet Death, Draco? Say hi to Potter's parents for me. _Avada Kedavra!"_

The last thing Draco saw was a bright green light and Voldemort's red eyes staring at him. He sat up sweating on the grassy floor next to the lake. _No. Please no. _He looked up and saw the pale moonlight's reflection on the dark water that people would mistake as a black sheet of glass. He ran into the castle and saw students walking towards the Great Hall. _Must be dinner… _He thought as he started pacing towards the Great Hall. Once he entered, there was no plates, no forks and knives, and the tables were rearranged to face the podium that Dumbledore was standing behind.

"Alright, everybody, hush down." His soft voice echoed past the students, as they were all settling in. "Ok, so I have called you into the Great Hall for a very important reason. Hogwarts has recently had a break in." As he said that there were hundreds of gasps and wide eyes. "We are suspecting they are death eaters. He or she might be roaming around the grounds of Hogwarts this very moment. We have new rules. Number one, always go to breakfast, lunch, and dinner with no less than three friends. Rule number two, teachers must escort you from class to class. Rule number three, everyone must be in their dormitories by 6:00 every night until the teachers find out who and what has broken in." Everyone starting whispering to each other with worried tones. "Silence!" The students immediately stopped chatting to one another. "If this person has not been found by the end of this term, Hogwarts may be closed." He turned to the teachers and spoke. "Now, will the heads of the houses please escort your houses to their dormitories, while I take the head boy and girl. That is all."

There was a lot of chatter going on and people were walking in their houses towards their dorms. Draco caught up with Hermione and Dumbledore. "What's going on? When did this happen? How did this happen? I thought you were supposed to keep this school safe! I thought you prevented death eaters from coming!"

"Draco, yes. I have tried everything I can to keep them away but something isn't working." Draco's face flushed at the sound of those words. _The vanishing cabinet. _"Draco, are you alright? You look like you've got something on your mind…"

"Yes, professor. I'm fine." They arrived at their common room and as soon as they stepped in, Dumbledore left. "Goodnight, I'm going to bed." He didn't wait for a response from Hermione as he just went into him room and closed his door. He lay on his bed but didn't go to sleep. He was afraid. _This is my fault. My fault that the death eaters are coming. My fault that everyone is in danger._

_I need some sleep. I can't stay awake. Tomorrow I have classes. I need to talk to Snape. _He closed his eyes and he started dreaming again.

This time, he fell from a high distance on prickly, long grass. This place was Hogwarts. The same Hogwarts, but somehow different. He walked slowly towards the entrance and opened the door revealing Hermione being crowded by 10 death eaters. He tried to scream at them to stop, but all that came out was air. He tried to throw Unforgivable Curses at them and hexes but nothing worked. He saw one big green flash and a body falling to the ground.

"NO!" He ran towards the body and saw Hermione's eyes wide open with shock and fear. "No, Hermione. You're not dead! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! Please... Wake up!" Tears were actually falling from his face.

Someone crept up behind him and spoke. "You're right. She's not dead. But she will be." Draco turned around and saw a tall man with long blonde hair.

"Father?"

Draco woke up panting and sweating with Hermione standing next to his bed looking at him. "Are you ok? You were screaming so I came here. Bad dream?" He nodded and couldn't speak. "Alright then. Goodnight." She left and closed the door quietly behind her.

_It's just a dream. But what did my father mean by 'She will be'? That's freaking me out. Not that I care about her. But because it was like I was actually talking to him. _He fell back on his pillow and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. _It felt so real._

The next day was a blur for Draco. He kept on falling asleep in classes, got detention from Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall for sleeping in class, and he got homework that he didn't even understand. He had an essay for Potions, practice for a test for Charms, another essay for Defense of the Dark Arts (but this one had to be one and a half pages long with small print), and study for an Astrology test on Thursday.

Finally classes were over and he went to the Quidditch field to do the try-outs. Draco was the captain of the team and he couldn't be late. He went and there were about 30 people trying out. Ten people were trying out for beaters, eight were trying for keepers, twelve for chasers, and of course they already had a seeker, which was Draco.

"Ok listen up! We will test out everyone. So what we're going to do is the chasers with most goal gets in. The keepers with most goals kept gets in. The beaters with most bludgers hit in a proper direction gets in We will split this into two games. Everyone, on your brooms!" They did as they were told they mounted their broomsticks. "Ok, so we're going to have you six." He pointed at six chasers. "You will play the first game. Choose your teams." They did so and Draco kept on talking. "Ok so you four!" He pointed at four beaters. "You will play the first game. Two on each team." Everyone followed the directions and they finally started the game. The winner for that game was the green team. The next game the green team won again. Draco had them play against each other again and it was a tough game.

It finally ended and Draco chose the people on the team based on their skills. The 3 chasers were a boy in 5th year named Zack Borden, a girl in 5th year named Astoria Greengrass, and a boy in 6th year named Andy Smith. The beaters were, of course, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Alright! Practices start Wednesdays! Don't be late. I will give you your schedule then." They all left and he started towards his common room. Draco opened the common room door and saw Hermione asleep on the couch with a thick book lying on top of her chest. He was staring at her and realized what he was doing and quickly looked away. He heard the portrait door open and saw Harry Potter standing behind it.

"Potter. What are you doing here?" Draco asked Harry suspiciously.

"I'm here to see Hermione." He answered quickly and plainly.

Well, she's asleep so you can't see her at the moment. You can come back later. I'd just prefer you don't." Draco pushed Harry out of the door and tried to close it but Harry stuck his hand out before Draco could close it completely.

"Malfoy, Do not push me." Harry warned again. "Now, let me try this again. I am here to see Hermione." He said slower this time. "So I would like to stay." Harry looked over Draco's shoulder and saw a tired Hermione rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"What's going on?" She asked in a very tired voice. Harry spoke before Draco could even open his mouth.

"Good evening Hermione! Just wanted to drop in and say hi... So, hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said to Harry. She looked at Draco. "So... I see you're done with Quidditch try outs..." She said feeling awkward because of the day before.

"I see you have woken up..." He replied. She turned back to Harry and smiled.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I dunno... I just felt like coming..." He answered not knowing. Draco saw Hermione blush a little bit as he said that.

Draco butted into the conversation. "Okay, Potter, time for you to go. Leave." Harry glared at Draco.

"Now, Malfoy. No need to be rude. I just got here." Harry said smirking. Draco glared at him back.

Hermione got uncomfortable with all of the glaring so she just spoke to interrupt their staring contest. "It's ok, Harry can stay."

Draco continued. "But Dumbledore said to be in our houses at 6:00. Potter here is their target. If he goes wandering alone then they will catch him for sure. Curfew is in 10 minutes Potter, so get out and don't get you arse caught on the way."

"Fine, Malfoy. Have it your way. As always." Harry turned to Hermione. "See you tomorrow..." He hugged her and left to the Gryffindor house.

"Finally... He's gone." Draco sighed and fell back on the couch.

"You know, that wasn't very nice..." Hermione said.

"Of course it's not! Every single effing thing I do isn't nice to you! Goodnight!" He yelled and stomped to his room and shut the door loudly behind him.

He lay on his bed and thought. He thought about the dream he had the night before. He thought about Hermione. He thought about how obnoxious Potter and Weasley were. He thought about his parents.

He slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He was falling from a dark sky onto the soft green grass of Hogwarts. He looked around and saw the giant ancient castle. He walked toward it and slowly entered the school and saw about 10 death eaters gathering around a girl. The girl was a scared Hermione trying to point her wand at all of the death eaters. She was shouting spells at them, but that did no good. Draco saw a lot of green flashed towards her direction and she fell on to the floor lifeless.

No. Not again! Draco thought as he ran towards her. He threw his arms around her shoulders and cried on her head. "No! Hermione, no! Please! You can't be dead! Wake up! Please… Just w-"

A voice spoke behind him as Draco cried. "Well, she's not dead." Said the voice that belonged to his father. "Yes, she's not dead, but she's close to being. Yes, very, very close to meeting Death." He said. Draco looked up at his father in a scared was and Lucius just laughed. A trap door opened beneath Draco and he was falling with Hermione's body in his arms.

Draco woke and sat up with tears and sweat and groaned into his pillow. _It's just a dream. Draco, it's just a dream. _He fell back into his pillow breathing hard not wanting to have that dream again. Not wanting for it to happen.


	9. Christmas is Coming

**Sorry if there is bad grammar and spelling, but it's because I'm rushing to get the chapters done because I haven't posted in so long! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with a pain in her head. She groaned and got up for a muggle pill in her bag. She got one called 'Advil' and got water and gulped it down.<p>

She showered a nice shower and she dressed up, grabbed her bag and left for breakfast. She ate eggs on toast with cranberry juice slowly. She saw Harry and waved at him for him to come and sit down.

"Hey Harry!" She said to him with a smile.

"Hey, Hermione." He said back with a lot less enthusiasm.

"What's with you?" She asked Harry. "You don't look happy... Wait, Harry... What happened to your face?" She asked pointing to a cut on his cheek.

"Oh, that? I just uh... tripped and fell in the common room and uh... I got cut?" He really sounded like he was lying.

"Oh. Ok then." Hermione didn't sound very convinced. Ron came and sat next to Harry.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said already stuffing his face with eggs. Hermione just rolled her eyes, got up and left.

_I hate that red headed, freckled, stupid, disgrace of a Weasley! _She thought as she was stomping to her common room. This time, it was her who saw Draco asleep on the couch fully dressed.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, wake up..." She poked his shoulder a couple of times until he woke up.

"What?" He looked at Hermione. "Oh, you... Am I late for class?" He looked panicked.

"No, you're fine. But if you keep on sleeping, then you will. Go get breakfast."

Draco got up from the couch and he went to eat breakfast. Hermione just sat on the couch and read. She checked the wall clock 30 minutes later and she had 15 minutes to get to class.

_Oh no! I'm going to be late!_ She ran to the potions classroom, which was in the dungeons and had 9 minutes to spare. She sat next to Harry who sat next to Ron. She stood up and walked to Ron.

"What's your problem? Why are you mean to me and still best friends with Harry?" Ron looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Well why are you in love with Malfoy?" He asked. Hermione widened her eyes and stared blankly at him. "You're not denying it." He added.

"I am not in love with Malfoy! Why would I like him? I don't! And why would you care about my love life?" She yelled at him. Ron stood up and looked down at her.

"Why do I care? I care because I..." He stopped talking for a while and continued. "Because I'm your friend." He said that and then sat down. Hermione sat on the opposite side of Harry, crossed her arms and dug her face into them. She felt Harry's hand lightly pat her on the back and she could feel someone was looking at her. She looked up and saw Draco looking at her and once she looked at him, he quickly looked away. She heard a door close and a voice.

"Good morning class!" Said the old voice of Professor Slughorn. "So today, we are going to start on a project." As he said that, the whole class complained. "We are going to make a tricky potion called Amortentia." Some people laughed and some people cheered and some people groaned. "Amortentia is an interesting, but dangerous potion used to create feelings that feel like love. It does not really create love, because that would be impossible. We are not going to test it on anyone, because that would be awfully dangerous. I need to warn you, if I find out if you have given anyone a taste of your potion, you will have detention.

"So here are your partners. Mr. Potter and Miss Parkinson. Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini. Mr. Walenby and Miss Bulstrode. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Brown." The list went on and on. "Ok, you have the rest of this hour to start. You have this class and if you don't finish it, then take it to your dormitories and finish it. You will find the potion's instructions on page 67. You may begin." Hermione slowly got up and walked towards Blaise Zabini.

Things were awkward and quiet until he spoke. "Well, I'm going to the restroom, so if you don't mind, you can start on it." He got up and walked towards Professor Slughorn to ask if he could go to the bathroom and he nodded. Hermione started making the potion and Blaise was back.

They were quiet for the whole time without talking except for asking for certain ingredients. The day ended and Hermione was going to her common room to meet Blaise. She went in and there was Draco and Lavender working on potions. Hermione looked confused.

They all heard a knock on the portrait door and Hermione walked towards it and opened it. Blaise was standing there holding the cauldron with half of the ingredients in it and he also held his book in between the cauldron and his chest.

"Oh, hey Draco!" He said giving the stuff to Hermione and sitting next to Draco.

Hermione went to Blaise. "Zabini, are we going to work on this, or not? Because I am NOT getting a bad grade. We still need to put in the Wiggentree twigs, castor oil, extract of a Gurdyroot, rose thorns, moonstone-" She got interrupted.

"Fine!" He replied rolling his eyes. It was another hour until they finally finished working on the potion. Hermione put it into a small vial and put the rest in a cupboard. Draco and Lavender were having a hard time making their potion so she decided to help them.

"Do you guys need help?" She asked.

"Why would we need help from you, Granger?" Draco said in a rather rude tone.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be nice!" Hermione shot at him. "Malfoy, why are you so rude? I really don't understand the way you act! What's wrong with you?"

"Well, Granger. In case you haven't noticed, you're a mudblood, a Gryffindor, and Potter's best friend. I don't like mudbloods, Gryffindors, and Potter and his friends very much." Just as Draco said that, he left into his room.

Lavender left as well because she thought it was awkward to be in this situation. Hermione stormed into her room and screamed into her pillow. _Why? First he kisses me, and then he hates me?_ She was furiously thinking. _Oh well, like I care about him. I don't. I never will._

Weeks have past, and then months until it was almost Christmas break since Draco and Hermione have actually spoken and since Hermione even tried to talk to Ron. The only people she really talked to were Harry, Luna, and occasionally Neville and other Gryffindor students.

It was December 19 and it was the day of Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. Hermione was going to the party with a red dress that reached just above her knees. The dress was a sleeveless one with a small white bow around the waist. She was wearing black high heels which made her 3½ inches taller. Her hair was half tied up in a neat ponytail with the back curled. She was wearing light makeup by having grey smoky eye shadow, black mascara and light black eyeliner.

_Why do I have to go? I hate getting this prepped up_. She thought as she put her finishing touches to her makeup. It took her about an hour to finish getting her makeup done and she looked at herself for a while. _Well, Harry should be here any moment._ She thought. Hermione stood up and walked towards the portrait door and when she reached for the handle, the door opened and it knocked her down.

"Watch where you're..." She paused and saw Draco looking at her.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there." He just kept on staring at her. Not in an amused way, not in an angry way, but in a very surprising way. She looked at him confused and stood up and left. The portrait closed behind her and it said "Have fun at your party Miss Granger!"

"Thanks, Peter!" She thanked the portrait of the young warlock. His name was Peter and he had long brown hair reaching to his shoulder with a middle parting. He wasn't very good looking, but he was decent. Hermione led herself to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry. She muttered the password and stepped in the common room. She saw Neville and even he was getting ready to go o the party.

"Hey Neville! Have you seen Harry?" She greeted then asked.

"Hey Hermione..." He stopped before he could finish. "H-Hermione? Is that you?" He looked surprised. She was actually looking beautiful. "Harry is uh... Wow..."

"Ok, Neville, just tell me where Harry is. Wait… Are you going to Slughorn's party?" She asked Neville.

"Oh, yeah. Well I'm actually just serving. Anyways, Harry's upstairs." He replied as he was shaking his head to clear his mind.

"Thanks!" She left and went upstairs. She saw Harry sitting on his bed looking at the Marauder's Map. He looked up and gave her a warm smile. "Hey Harry. Are you ready?"

He looked up and widened his eyes. "Hermione… You look…. Beautiful." Hermione blushed a little bit. Harry stood up and put out his arm signaling for her to put her arm through it and she did and giggled. They walked to the party and there were many people there. Neville was there in a white suit serving sparkling cider to the guests. Hermione waved at him and Neville nearly dropped the tray as he waved back. Hermione saw Ginny wearing a black dress that reached to her mid thigh. She had a white pearl necklace and matching pearl earrings. She wore black flats to match the dress and her red hair was curled. Once Ginny caught a look at Harry and Hermione, she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Hermione walked over to the punch table and filled her cup half way. She turned around and bumped into someone and spilled her punch all over the person's shirt. She gasped and looked up at the person. Draco was looking at her wide eyed and shocked.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't see you! I'm so-" She got interrupted by his finger signaling for her to stop talking. He himself looked speechless because this suit didn't look like something you would buy at a cheap store in Diagon Alley.

"Stop. Talking. Please." He looked like he could have just started to scream at her but he just took off his jacket and walked towards the bathroom. Hermione's face went pale of embarrassment and everyone was looking at her.

"Nothing to look at here. Mind your own business." She said with her voice shaking. _Oh gosh… What did I do? Why am I such a mess?_ She walked towards Harry again and looked at him. "Did you see?" Harry nodded and Hermione complained. "Why does this always happen to me? All of the embarrassing stuff? Ugh!" Harry just patted her back. He did not know what to say. Hermione's face was even paler when she saw Draco come back with a wet jacket in his hands. "Hold on, I'll be back."

Hermione walked towards Draco thinking what she was going to say. When she reached him, she opened her mouth, but he started talking. "Granger, next time, just watch where you're going." He turned to leave until Hermione spoke.

"What's wrong with you? I feel sorry for you. You try to be this King of Slytherin and you try to be someone else. You're fake, Malfoy! You're not like this. You were being nice to me! You were actually caring when I was hurt. And now, you just being a big, fat arse!" She said all of that quickly and she was glaring at him. He walked towards her with a smirk.

"Listen, mudblood. You want to know what's going on? I'll tell you. You're ruining my life! I can't be nice to you! You're a bloody Gryffindor mudblood who happens to be Potter's best friend! Oh look, what a coincidence! Those happen to be the top three things I hate! Gryffindors, mudbloods, and Potter! Oh and by the way, remember that time when you were sucking Potter's face off?" Hermione's face went paler by the second because she saw how many people were watching. "Yeah. I went there." He walked away leaving Hermione tearing up and running the opposite way of him crying.

She went to her own common room and cried. She got a pillow and transformed it into a picture of Draco, got scissors and furiously cut the picture into pieces. Draco walked into the common room and Hermione stood up and started yelling. "You just embarrassed me! You left me there! Why did you do that? Malfoy, you are a son of a b-"

"Stop! Don't even go there. Do you really want to know why I did that? Do you? Well, I'd rather kill myself then tell you." Draco looked at Hermione's disappointed and hurt face and he felt something. Like his heart was being stabbed.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you! Tomorrow is the end of the term anyways." He looked like he wanted to run out of the room. He looked like he wanted to die. "Well… The reason is that… Well, I'm jealous." He said.

"Of me? Because if you are, then I'd find that really weird… Sorry…" She looked at him and he was so pale it looked like he wanted to throw up.

"No. Not of you. I'm jealous. Wait… Do I really have to tell you?" She nodded. "Um… Well, I'm jealous of… Of Potter." Hermione looked confused. She tilted her head a little bit of confusion and raised her eyebrows. "Um… Well, I was nice to you because you're not as bad as I thought you were for the past years. I actually thought you were nice. So I wanted to get to know you better. But you're spending all of this time with Potter so I kind of got… upset? This isn't coming out right. Ok, you know what? I'm going to say it. Hermione, I l… like you. As a friend. Nothing more. Just a friend. Seriously. Nothing more." Draco said the last parts rather fast and quiet. "I'm going to go to sleep now." He turned around and left to his room and Hermione just stayed where she was standing speechless. After a few minutes of standing there, Hermione turned around and went to her room to sleep with many things on her mind.


	10. The New Death Eater

Draco woke up by the sound of the eerie sound of the wind blowing against his window. He looked over at the door where he heard footsteps outside of it. He looked out of the window and saw it was still dark. He heard whispering. _What? Looks like Granger has got someone over. _He walked over to the door and slowly opened a small crack so he could see who it was. _Oh no. No! _He saw 5 figures of adults who were all wearing long black robes. And masks.

Draco ran to his bedside table and grabbed his wand and snuck next to the door. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pointed his wand at the largest figure. He tried to be as quiet as possible when he said a spoke. _"Petrificus Totalus!" _The largest figure fell to his back not moving a single muscle in his body. A smaller one turned to Draco's direction and started laughing. _Bellatrix. _He thought. Bellatrix's voice spoke.

"Looks like someone wants to play a game!" She walked towards Draco's room door with her wand pointed at it. Draco slowly walked backwards with his wand pointed at the door. He didn't his eyes off of the door until it started to slowly creek open.

Bellatrix's voice was eerie and loud when she spoke. "Look who it is! It's my silly little nephew! Oh I'm sure Cissy would be devastated if something happened to you." She walked towards him very slowly. Draco kept his wand pointed directly at her heart. "_Cru-"_ She tried to finish the curse, but Draco was too quick for her.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Her wand flew up in the air and Draco caught it.

"You naughty, naughty little boy! You are trained well. The Dark Lord would be pleased to have you as a faithful servant. He is very, very disappointed in you, Draco." She darkened her voice and walked towards him again. "You must return. Do you want your innocent mother to die? Do _you _yourself want to die? You have the dark mark, Draco. You must not turn it down. You chose this. Either you come back to serve the Dark Lord, or I shall take you myself and you shall meet a fate far worse than Death. Do not turn down the Dark Lord's offer." Draco was shaking with fear and was still pointing his wand at his aunt.

"I can kill you right now, Bellatrix! You know that!" He yelled at her. His voice was shaking and it cracked.

"I'd like to see you try!" She cackled. "Seriously, Draco. I bet you don't have the guts. Just like your arrogant, stupid, and _dead _father." Draco's face flushed at the sound of _dead._

_"Dead_?" Draco whispered. "My father… is _dead_?" Draco's breathing pattern got faster and his knees reached the floor. He dropped both wands and everything got blurry. "No. You're lying! He's not dead!"

"Oh, yes he is. Very much dead indeed. Have you seen the _Daily Prophet _lately? I can show you." She pulled out a newspaper with moving pictures. She flipped through the paper until she found the article she was looking for. She handed it to Draco and he saw a saw a picture of his father's lifeless body on the floor with his wife crying over it.

* * *

><p><em><span>Death Eater found dead at the Ministry<span>_

_A Death Eater was recently found dead in the Ministry. People say he was maybe killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself with the killing curse, finding that there were no physical injuries apart from a few small cuts and bruises. This Death Eater is known to be Lucius Malfoy, part of the most famous family of purebloods. He was married to Narcissa Malfoy and had an only child, currently 17 years old by the name of Draco Malfoy. The investigation is on-going while the Ministry is tracking down more Death Eaters. Death rates of wizards and witches and even muggles have been rising due to the Death Eaters._

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't take his eyes off of the picture of his father. Bellatrix was smirking and giving Draco a moment. They didn't speak until Draco finally had the guts to.<p>

"Can you give me time to think about it? Re-joining You-Know-Who?" He asked with his voice shaking. Right when he said that, he heard a scream. His head shot up and ran out his door and a Death Eater was holding Hermione. "Stop! Let her go!" The Death Eater pointed his wand at her head. "_Avada K-"_

"_Stupefy!" _Draco beat the Death Eater before he could kill Hermione. Another Death Eater did the Cruciatus Curse on Draco. Draco fell on his back, yelping in pain. "STOP!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs. "HELP! PLEASE!" He was hoping someone could hear him, but their dormitory was too far away from others. The pain stopped as that Death Eater fell still and quiet on the ground. He looked at Hermione and her wand was pointed at the Death Eater that wasn't moving. Two Death Eaters were petrified, and one lost conscious and was lying next to the fireplace. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione and pointed her wand at her head and a large Death Eater grabbed Draco firmly and pointed his wand to his head.

"This is going to be fun!" Bellatrix laughed. "It's a pity we must not kill you… yet. We'll come back to Hogwarts. And when we do, there will be more of us. Much, much more." She cackled and threw Hermione to the ground and Draco struggled even more and finally broke free. It was too late because Bellatrix already revived the unconscious Death Eater and counter-cursed the petrified ones and left Hogwarts.

Draco ran to Hermione who was lying on the floor with her head bleeding. "Are you ok? Hermione?" Hermione nodded and slowly stood up. She limped towards the couch and lay down. "Granger? What's wrong?" She didn't answer him. "Answer me!" Hermione just turned her head looked at him and looked up to the ceiling. "We need to take you to Dumbledore. Come on." She didn't follow. "Granger! Come on!" He grunted and went to pick her up. He carried her in his arms and walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Fortuna Major." Draco said the password and the gargoyle that stood there leapt aside and stairs emerged from under. He was still carrying Hermione who was lost in a different world. He knocked on Dumbledore's door until Dumbledore said "Enter."

Draco went inside holding Hermione. "Professor."

"Draco. What's going on? What's wrong with Miss Granger?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I don't know sir. I thought maybe you knew. Professor, Death Eaters broke in-"

"I know that."

"Ok… Anyways, they broke into our common room and… this happened. I've no idea what they did, but I know it's not good." Draco told him about the break in.

"Oh dear, oh dear… This is not good." Dumbledore examined Hermione and put a spell that will block her from hearing anything and he looked up at Draco. "Draco, I need you to spy on the Death Eaters. Re-join them. Report to me anything that happens."

"Wait what? What about Hermione? What's wrong? I can't go back! I just-"

"Draco. Do as I say." He commanded. "Voldemort is trying to kill Harry and by doing that he needs to weaken him. He's going to kill his friends first. Miss Granger has gotten his by an Imperius Curse. Her mind is trying to fight it as you can see she has not tried to kill me yet. So re-join the Death Eaters. Do everything they tell you to do. But before you do the things, you must tell me."

Hermione got out her wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. With a flick of his wand, her wand flew out of her hand and Draco caught it. "Professor, You-Know-Who is at the Manor. I can go now and tell him I'm re-joining."

"You are taking this so much better than I thought. You must go now." Dumbledore pointed at his fireplace. "Go through the floo network. It will be much faster. You must go now."

Draco stepped into the fireplace with a handful of powder in his hand. "Malfoy Manor!" He shouted and threw the powder. Green fire replaced Draco and in a matter of second, Draco appeared in his living room. His mother looked up from a book on a couch.

"Draco!" She ran towards him and gave him a hug. "I've missed you! Draco, you shouldn't be here. The Dark L-"

"Mum, I've missed you to. But I'm re-joining the Dark Lord." He told her. I need to speak to him."

"Yes. Of course." She led him through the large, dark corridors of the mansion. "Draco, please be careful." She brought him to two big doors that used to be his father's study. Draco's heart felt broken. His mother kissed him on the cheek and left.

He knocked on the door quietly and slowly until they swung open. "Who dares to disturb?" Said the cold and dark voice of Voldemort. "Ah, Draco. Has Bellatrix persuaded you to join me once again?"

"Actually, yes. My lord." He bowed to Voldemort and felt a great deal of disgust.

"Splendid." Voldemort walked towards Draco, playing with his wand. "You see, Draco, your father was indeed a great man. He was loyal to me, he did anything I asked him to do. I'm sure his time came where he got tired of being controlled by someone else, he tried to escape from being a Death Eater. Oh, I was truly disappointed. I knew I could find him in the Ministry. That's where he always went. We had a little chat. He said he wanted to see you and to stop you from coming back. How I would never let him do that. Yes Draco, I killed your father. If you follow his footsteps, the same will happen to you.

"So Draco, I would love it if you started a mission for me. Bring Potter and his friends to me. Befriend them. I know you hate them. Mudbloods, traitors, and Potter. They probably don't like you very much as well. Draco, lead them to me. I will be in the Dark Forest. Wait. Actually, bring me Miss Granger. Right now. I will tell Yaxley to take off the Imperius Curse. Go. I will be waiting."

Draco bowed and paced quickly towards the fireplace. "Wait, Draco!" His mother called out. She ran and hugged him. "Draco, I love you. Please, don't join us! Please…"

"I'm sorry mother. I already have." He went in the fireplace and flooed himself out. He landed in Dumbledore's office. "Dumbledore. They need Hermione. They won't do anything to her. They need her. They took off the Imperius Curse. He saw Hermione sitting on a chair. "Hermione! Are you fine?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered. "Do I have to go? I really don't want to. Really."

"Granger, come on. He won't hurt you. I promise." She looked at him and stood up. "Dumbledore, please! I don't want to."

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. You must do what Draco tells you to do. Draco will go first, and you will follow. Only both of you have access to my chimney. So don't try to bring any… friends."

Draco stepped into the fireplace and green fire replaced him. Then Hermione stepped in and disappeared. They landed in Draco's living room. "Come on." He walked quickly towards the doors that Voldemort was in. "Do everything he says. Don't talk back or you'll find yourself not talking for the rest of your life." He entered and Voldemort was gone. "Hello?" They stepped further into the study and saw no one. Draco turned around and right behind him was Voldemort. His snake-like eyes were staring right at him and Nagini's eyes were on Hermione. "My lord." He bowed and Hermione just stood still.

"Draco, well done. And you…" He turned to face Hermione. He saw fear and anger in her eyes. "Draco, will you leave us?" Draco looked at Hermione who looked frightened. "I won't hurt her." Draco took one last look at Hermione, and then walked out of the room. "Well, Miss Granger. How nice it is to see you without Potter. You mean a great deal to him, am I right?" She nodded. "And what if something were to happen to you?" She shrugged. "Let's just say, Granger could join me."

Hermione's eyes widened and stared at him. "Never. I will never join you."

"Pity. Well, Draco has re-joined me. You won't be alone. You will tell me what Dumbledore is plotting. You will tell me what Harry Potter is up to. You will tell me what's going on at Hogwarts. You will be a loyal servant to me. Come back in a week. I will be expecting you. If you do not care to find me, I will find you, Miss Granger. So don't even try to hide or cry for help. You must not tell Dumbledore anything. You will spy on Hogwarts and you will obey me. Listen to everything I say and there will be no harm." Hermione thought about Harry and Ron. _What if I just 'play along'? What if I spy on him and tell Dumbledore everything? _She was plotting inside her mind and Voldemort spoke. "So what do you say? Care to join me? Well, you don't really have a choice. "

"I… I will." She felt as if something stabbed her in the stomach and she felt like she had just broken the biggest rule of her life. She just accepted to become the thing she wanted to become least. She thought about Draco. _He's a Death Eater?_ She thought about her mistake. She promised herself she would tell Dumbledore everything. She promised herself she would tell Harry everything. Hermione Granger was working for Voldemort. Hermione Granger was now a Death Eater.


	11. The Meeting

**HEY! Sorry it's been like, 5 or 6 days! I've had SO much homework and projects so it's been hard for me to write... PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need some! **

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I changed a bit of the Chapter 9 - The New Death Eater - because xAvatarLovex had a point. PLEASE RE-READ WHEN DRACO GOES BACK TO DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE AND ALL THE WAY TO THE END!**

**Keep reading!**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in her bed feeling light headed. <em>What happened? All I remember is… Being practically knocked out.<em> She went to the living room and saw Draco reading the article of his father on the Daily Prophet.

"Hey." Draco greeted Hermione. "So I heard you're a Death Eater? Sorry, but you of all people… Why?" Hermione just stared at him like he was a three-headed dog. Not that she's never seen one.

"What are you talking about? Me? A Death Eater? Never in a million years! The last thing that happened to me last night was Bellatrix throwing me down and…" She paused. "Oh gosh… Malfoy. This isn't good. I was put on the Imperius curse! I remember trying to fight it! But I couldn't! Malfoy, tell me everything I did after that! Now!" She commanded.

"Ok, ok! So you went blank for a while so I took you to Dumbledore. He said that you were Imperiused and he told me to spy on Voldemort and Death Eaters. I went to Voldemort and he told me to get you and I did. I brought you to him and then he told me to leave and that's all I remember… Oh god… Granger, I think we got tricked."

"What are you talking about? I'm a _Death Eater?_ No. Is this a joke? You're not serious are you? Ok, Malfoy. Seriously stop. This isn't fu-"

"Granger I'm not joking! Go to Dumbledore NOW!" She jumped at his tone and gave him a glare and left. She was running to Dumbledore's office and finally got there. She said the password and tried to get up the stairs as fast as possible. _No, no, no! This isn't happening… I'm dreaming aren't I. Wait. My arm. _She checked her arm and there was… nothing there. _Thank god! _She entered Dumbledore's door without a warning and he was reading a book.

"Ah, Miss Granger. What can I do for you?" He sweetly asked her.

"Dumbledore, we've got a problem." She said straight to the point. "Yesterday, I think I was under the Imperius curse and Voldemort sort of… Well, he asked me if I wanted to be a Death Eater… and I think I said yes. I was under the curse and I had no idea! I swear! I'm so stupid-" He held his hand up to tell her to stop talking and she did.

"It's not your fault. In the next meeting you have with him, tell him it was a misunderstanding. Right after that, disaparate and do not let him get you. We already have one spy, which is Draco and if we have another one it will be too obvious. When is your next meeting?"

"Sorry professor, I don't know. He might have told me yesterday, but I don't remember." She apologized and left. _This will all be over in a matter of time. _Draco came running to her with his hand holding his left arm as if in pain.

"Granger… Meeting… Now." They went up to Dumbledore's office and told him they had a meeting so he opened the chimney for them. They went through and were in the Malfoy Manor again. They went into the study and there were many members of Death Eaters gathered around the table with Voldemort. Hermione flinched at the sight of him and felt anger building up in her.

"Granger. Malfoy. Sit." They both sat on the two remaining chairs and just looked at Voldemort. "So here's day one of our plotting. So first, we need to-"

"Excuse me…" Hermione interrupted. Voldemort stared at her, shocked of her attitude. "Sir, I'm sorry but… I'm not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Well, this is a mistake. I didn't know what I was doing."

"How could you not know what you were doing?"

"I was under the Imperius Curse. I don't want to be a part of your stupid little fan club!" She spat out. Voldemort stood up and walked towards her. She tried not to make eye contact with him as he walked closer.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you know what you're doing." Voldemort whispered to her. "And you made the right choice." She stood up abruptly and looked up at his snake-like face.

"I. Will. Not. Work. For. You. So don't even try." She said through gritted teeth and glared at him. She turned on her heel to disaparate, but she was still in the place she was before. _Oh no! No! I can't disaparate!_

"You see, Miss Granger, I had a feeling you were going to try to disaparate. So I blocked the Manor." He told her.

"Look, I just want to leave. I don't want trouble." She said.

"Oh, trouble is the last thing I want. I just need Potter to know something happened to you." Voldemort closed his eyes and was concentrating hard on something. "Perfect." He whispered to himself. He pointed his wand at Hermione. "_Crucio!_" She screamed at the pain and heard the laughter of the Death Eaters.

"STOP!" She cried. He stopped and closed his eyes again.

She panted and stared at him in fear and anger. Voldemort grabbed her by the neck and threw her on the floor. She coughed and couldn't move. Voldemort smirked. "Nagini, kill." Hermione saw the snake slither closer and closer to her. Hermione whimpered and tried to get up with her strength. The snake sunk her teeth into Hermione's leg and she screamed in pain. The snake let go and struck a bite in Hermione's arm. Suddenly, someone picked Hermione up and ran with her in their arms. It felt like everything was in slow motion until Hermione blacked out.

She woke up in the hospital wing with a sharp pain in her leg. She sat up quickly and saw Draco sitting next to her. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Malfoy? What happened?" Hermione felt dizzy and looked on the other side of her bed where Harry was burying his hands in his face. "Harry? Are you ok?"

"Hermione." He stood up and looked at her. "What were you thinking? You could have got yourself killed! Going to hang out with Voldemort, I suppose? What the hell? I saw it! He used the Cruciatus Curse! Then that bloody snake tried to kill you!"

"Harry I had to go!" She yelled at him. "I was under the Imperius Curse! And when I was, Voldemort asked me to be a Death Eater and apparently I'd said yes! It's not my fault! I don't even have the mark! Look!" She showed him her arm and there was nothing there. "You know what? Just go. I was about to die and all you do is yell at me! Go!"

"Hermione, I'm-"

"GO!" Harry turned around and left without even looking back. Hermione fell back on her bed and sighed angrily.

"Granger, I know this won't make you feel any better, but You-Know-Who is after you." He didn't lie. This didn't make Hermione feel any better. What it did make her feel was angrier, more scared, and definitely not better. "He won't give up until you're dead."

"Gee, Malfoy! That made me feel loads better!" She said sarcastically.

"Granger, I know. But remember. They won't come back to Hogwarts." He said. "Let's hope." He whispered to himself. "Well, I'm off. Stay here until you feel better. So… feel better." He left leaving laying down upset and mad in the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey came and talked. "Would you like some water, dear? You've been out for nearly a day."

"Yes, please. Thank you." She smiled at her and sat up. "Um… Excuse me? Do you think I can get out of the hospital wing? I feel a lot better."

Madame Pomfrey turned around. "Are you sure you feel better, dear?" Hermione nodded. "Alright, then. Off you go." Hermione stepped on the ground and when she put pressure on her left leg, she groaned of pain. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Uh… The floor is just cold." She walked to the common room and lay down on the couch. _What am I going to do? Voldemort is after me and then he's probably going to kill Draco to…_

She picked up her worn out copy of _Hogwarts: A History _and read it for her comfort. She heard footsteps coming towards her way and she closed her book and saw Draco. "Hello."

"You're back." He stated. "Why is it you're always reading that book? What's so interesting about it?"

"Well, I read it for comfort. I don't know why. It was just the first book I read when I got the school books so I guess it just brings back memories." She answered.

"The train leaves in an hour. I think you'd better get packing if you want to see your dad." He left and Hermione went into her room to pack. She sat on her bed and dug her face in her hands. _He's going to be fine. _She finished packing and headed towards the Great Hall to eat lunch.

On her way she saw Ginny. Hermione walked fast towards her. "Hey. Listen I'm so sorry about that night. I never meant to do that. It wasn't like me I-"

"You know what? Forget about it. Harry and I aren't together anymore so I don't care." She looked at Hermione in a can-we-just-be-friends-again look. "I hate fighting with you! You're my best friend and I don't want Harry getting in between us. Friends?"

"Friends." Hermione smiled and they hugged. "I'm so glad that's finally over. So how has Ron been? Is he still mad at me?"

"I talked him out of it." Hermione smiled even bigger. "Let me change the subject. There's an awful lot of spending time with Malfoy. Hermione, is there anything going on? Tell me the truth."

"Ginny, there is nothing going on. I swear." She promised. "You can even look me in the eyes and I can tell you." Ginny stared into her eyes. "There is nothing going on in between me and… me and… Uh…"

Ginny gasped. "Oh my gosh! You like Draco Malfoy!"

"Ginny, be quiet!" Hermione commanded. "And I don't like him! Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, I see the way you look at him. The way _he _looks at _you_."

"He looks at me? How?" She asked.

"You see, Hermione, if you didn't like him, you wouldn't ask." Ginny said and Hermione blushed.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know if guys look at you?" She defended herself. "I mean, it's not everyday guys actually look at Hermione Granger. I'm just me."

"You're _just _you? You're not _just _you! You're Hermione Granger! There's only one of you! And I would understand why Malfoy would like you. Even Harry." Hermione just looked at her and rolled her eyes. They went to the Great Hall where there were not many people.

Ginny and Hermione sat down and started debating about Hermione liking Draco. "Ginny, I do not like him! We're just… acquaintances." Hermione blushed as she saw Draco walk into the Hall. _You don't like him. He calls you a you-know-what. He's tormented you for nearly 7 years… _Her brain said. Her heart kicked in. _You love him. He started being nice to you. The way he looks at you and the way you look at him. Don't _think _about love. You have to _feel _love. _

"Sorry, Gin. I have to go. My dad is really sick." Hermione stood up.

"Wait! Do you think afterwards you could come over? And give your dad my best." She smiled at her and waved. "Owl me!" Hermione waved back and grabbed her luggage. She walked so fast towards the train and she bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I… Oh. You." Hermione bumped into Pansy Parkinson, who was just staring at her. Not her usual glare towards Hermione, but just a plain stare.

"Sorry." She said and she just walked past her. Hermione was very confused. _What? What's wrong with her? _Hermione shrugged and went into the train. She heard footsteps running towards her and calling her name. She turned around and saw Ginny out of breath.

"Hey! Sorry. I just remembered I'm going on the train!" She laughed. "I saw you blush when Malfoy came in. Admit it. You like him! I swear I won't judge you! I actually think you guys make a good couple."

"Ginny, I don't like him. Just because we share the same dormitory doesn't necessarily mean I have to like him." She said. Ginny shrugged and stepped into the train followed by Hermione.

They sat in a compartment just talking about many things. Hermione saw Draco walk past glancing at her. Hermione tried to stay neutral so Ginny wouldn't notice. _I think I do like him. No, I can't. I can't! _She was thinking a lot leaving things out of her mind. Including that Ginny was there, that her father was very sick, and that Voldemort was wanting to kill her.


	12. When You Go Home For Christmas

**Hey guys! love-of-harry-potter here! Just wanted to say thanks for all the views! I have A LOT of visitors and hits, but I don't have enough REVIEWS! THANK YOU TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! Just please PLEASE leave more reviews! (: THANKS! Enjoy (: MORE TO COME!**

* * *

><p>Draco sat alone in a compartment of the train with his head leaning against the window. His breath left traces of fog on the cold window. He closed his eyes, fell asleep, and before he knew it, he was dreaming again.<p>

Draco woke up on a thick white blanket of snow that was stinging his pale skin and turning it a light shade of pink. He sat up in front of a brick house that looked like a tornado just hit it although all of the other houses next to it were perfectly fine. He made his way to the front door when a sign caught his eye. The sign said 'Welcome to the home of the Grangers'. _Granger? Hermione? _He slightly pushed the door open and it made an eerie creak. He shivered as a cool breeze swept against his red cheeks.

"Hello?" He called out. He had goose bumps by both of the cold and by the look of the abandoned looking house. He looked around the house and saw everything was destroyed. "Is anyone here?" He walked to the living room and saw pictures of Hermione when she was a baby and of her parents. There was one of her first year at Hogwarts where she was wearing her robes and her copy of _Hogwarts: A History _that looked brand new. He smiled and slightly chuckled at it.

"Draco?" A voice said. His head jerked towards the voice. "Draco? Is that you?" A body emerged from the darkness who was turning out to be Hermione Granger. She was smiling. Then her smile turned into a sad frown. "You're too late. You're too late, Draco." It looked as if a sword slashed against her stomach. She looked down at it and looked back up. "You're too late."

He woke up breathing hard and sweating. Those words kept whirring around in his head. _You're too late._ He wiped his sweat from his forehead with the back of his wrist. _Stop having those dreams, Draco. Stop having those dreams. Don't even believe them. They are not real. _The compartment door slid open and there was standing Blaise.

"Hey, man. Draco, are you ok? You look like you just went into the pool." He laughed.

"Yeah. Bad dream." He rolled his eyes at Blaise's comment. "Why are you here?"

"No need to be rude, Draco." He said. "A friend can't just come and visit?"

"Seriously, just get out." Draco said seriously. "I need to uh… patrol." He got up and left. He checked the compartments one by one and he stopped when he got to Hermione's. _Hm. Weaslette isn't there… _Hermione was curled up asleep.

"Hello, Malfoy." He jumped at the sound. He turned around and saw Ginny leaning on a compartment door and looking at him. She was quite small. "Having a look, are we?"

"Uh…" He hesitated.

"You don't have to deny that you like her, you know. It's _so _obvious!" She giggled. "I think she likes you to." Ginny gave him a smile. _She likes me? _Draco thought.

"She likes me?" He repeated out loud.

"Yes, dummy. And you like her to." He just looked at her and shook his head.

"If I did, you shouldn't be coming into my business." He defended himself. Ginny looked at the compartment and then at him telling him to go in. "What? Why? She's asleep."

"I know. But we're almost there, so you could wake her up and tell her." She smiled and she left into another compartment, which probably had Harry and Ron in it. Draco looked in the compartment and slid the door open quietly and sat across from Hermione. _Well, this is awkward._

"Granger…" He tried to wake her up. He poked her and she sat up quickly.

"What?" She mumbled. Draco chuckled at her reaction.

"We're almost there." He told her. "I was patrolling and I saw you sleeping."

"Oh. Well, I'm awake." She said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Great. I'm going now." He said standing up. "Need to check on the first years." Hermione smiled at him and he left seeing Ginny standing there.

"Well?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Are you serious? You Weasels really need to get your minds fixed." He said. His comment made her raise an eyebrow. "There is really nothing going on in between me and Granger. Just because we practically live together and just because we are both Heads and just because we have been nicer to each other does _not _mean we have something going on!" He rolled his eyes and tried to pass by, but she just stood in front of him.

"I'm not going to let you pass until you admit it." She was being stubborn.

"Admit what?" He stood there and crossed his arms.

"That you like Hermione! What's so hard to get? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone! I promise!" Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"You do know that I can just take away points from Gryffindor house, right?" He reminded her. "So I shall. 5 points for being rude and not letting head boy pass." She glared at him and he walked passed. He stopped and turned back around. "Oh, and another 5 points for bullying the head boy about liking the head girl." He smirked and left and heard her stomp back into her compartment.

He stepped into the compartment and he grabbed his luggage. He felt the train slowing down until it was at a full stop. He met Hermione on the way to the front. "Hey. I just wanted to say good luck with your dad and everything…" _She's lucky he's alive._

"Thanks…" She said. "It's weird because Ginny's dad has a bad case of dragon pox." She changed the subject. "She told me Ron got an owl about the same time I did when I got the letter of my dad. Apparently Charlie visited and brought home dragon pox."

They stepped off of the train together and they were both looking for their mothers. Hermione saw a beautiful, young looking woman with long blonde hair. She looked a bit like Draco. Then Draco stepped into the picture hugging his mother. She started crying and it looked like Draco was trying to comfort her, but still had the same amount of pain in his eyes. Hermione couldn't hear anything they were saying, but she could tell it wasn't something to celebrate about.

She was looking around for her mother when she saw her. Standing next to her dad. _Dad? _Hermione ran towards them happily, but confused. _What's dad doing here?_

Draco saw Hermione with two adults. A woman and a man. _What? I thought her dad was supposed to have an 'incurable' disease._

"Draco, I've missed you! I know it's only been about a day or so… But we didn't really talk. I've been so alone." The voice of his mother snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around and hugged her again.

"I've missed you to mum." He looked back over at Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" She squeezed him when she hugged him. "How are you? I see you're out of the hospital. That was probably the quickest release of cancer any hospital has had. I've missed you so much daddy!" She smiled at them but they looked confused.<p>

"Hospital? _Cancer_? What do you mean?" Mr. Granger was very confused. "I've been at home. Hermione, are you ok?"

"But I got a letter…" She thought of the letter. "I got a letter saying you had cancer." She turned to her mother. "Mum, you sent it. Remember?"

"Sweetheart, I never sent you a letter." Mrs. Granger tried to remember writing a letter about her husband having cancer. "Do you have it with you?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah I think so. I'll show it to you later. Can we please eat? I'm starving! I haven't had anything for hours. It's dinner, anyways." She asked and her parents nodded still looking worried.

"So where do you want to go, kiddo?" Her dad asked her pushing her in a playful way.

* * *

><p>Draco saw the family leave and disappear behind the wall of platform 9¾. He was confused. He shook his head to clear out his mind and turned to his mother. "Do we have to go home?" Narcissa nodded and took hold of Draco's arm. "I don't want to."<p>

"I know, Draco." She looked at him sadly. It always broke his heart to see his mother sad. "I don't either but we have to. It's our home."

"You have the guts to call that place _home? _That is not one bit close of a thing called home!" Draco yelled. "Our place is being used by-"

"Draco, please! You must not say anything!" Her voice got very quiet. "We don't want the dark lord to know we are the ones who are responsible for the finding of his headquarters. We need to be trusted, Draco. Now that your father is gone because of him, he's going to keep a close eye on us."

Draco saw Ginny run past him with her bags slowing her down. She went through the wall of platform 9¾. _What…?_

"Mum?" Draco said.

"Yes, dear?"

"I've been thinking… Why don't we just leave the whole 'Death Eater' thing? Mum, I hate it. And I know you do to." Narcissa opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "Don't pretend you don't hate it." Draco said to his mother. Usually she was a brave woman who took any challenge. "Look what he did to father! You know you hate it! Let's go somewhere else! Anywhere to be apart from _him."_

"Draco, dear I have to admit, I do hate it. I really do." She admitted. "But there's nothing I can do. There will be Death Eaters on the search for us to _kill _us. And I already know that you saved that Granger girl from that snake. He's on to you, Draco. We can't leave. I know you know that. He's probably trying to plot a way to get _you _along with that girl before he gets Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>Ginny was running to catch up with the Grangers. "Hermione! Hermione, wait up!" Hermione turned around and saw Ginny running towards her. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" They waved at her and smiled. Ginny turned back to Hermione. "Guess what? My mum talked to your parents and I'm going to sleepover! This time it's at your house. I always wonder why it's at my house…" Hermione squealed and hugged Ginny.<p>

"Cool! We were just going to eat. Are you ready for a taste of Mexican food? Naturally made by muggles!" They both laughed at her bad impression of advertising.

"I have never had Mexican food. Now I really want to go to Mexico. I read about it in Muggle Studies." Ginny loved Muggle Studies. She always talked about it. "What are those things called? Burrotos?"

Hermione laughed. "Burritos! And they're not _really _Mexican. Americans actually invented the burritos. Ok, enough of Mexico! I'm starving!" They went to a Mexican restaurant and ate and talked. They finally finished after about 45 minutes of Ginny's comments of how amazing the food was.

"Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" Ginny thanked them. "I've had so much fun!"

"Anytime, Ginny." Mrs. Granger said smiling. "So how about a nice rest at home? I'm sure you girls are exhausted."

"Ooh! I've got an idea!" Hermione said. "How about I show you what muggles think wizards and witches are. And werewolves and ghosts and stuff like that."

"Yeah!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, the witch part is actually really offensive." Hermione warned Ginny.

"Oh well, like I care!" They finally arrived at their street where all the lights turned off. "What's going on?" Ginny said.

"Girls? Where are you?" Hermione's dad asked. "Stay close!"

"Yeah, I've got a better idea. _Lumos!" _Hermione's wand tip lit up. "Mum, dad, please stay close! Look! There's our house." They went to the doorstep of the big house and entered. All of the lights were off and Hermione turned them on and flicked off her wand.

"Does anyone feel like we're being watched?" Ginny felt paranoid. "Never mind… I think it's just me being paranoid." Hermione's parents went upstairs with Ginny and Hermione to get the extra mattress for guests.

"Ginny, I'll meet you in my room." Hermione told her. "I'll just go get the movies. Oh and don't touch anything if you don't know what it is." They both laughed and Hermione went downstairs. "Mum! Can you come down please?" She called her mother. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and her mother stood in front of her.

"Yes? Hurry up because we need to get the mattress." Mrs. Granger said.

"Ok. Well, here is the note. The one that says dad has cancer." Hermione gave it to her mother and she read it.

"Hermione, I never wrote this." Her mother confessed. "This isn't even my writing."

"Oh no." It looked as if Hermione was watching a horror movie. "Mum, it looks like someone wants me home for Christmas." A body was coming closer from behind her mother. Then two, then three until there were too many to count.

"Hello, Granger." Said a Death Eater's voice.


	13. The Task That's Impossible

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far (: I just need more! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>"Mum, move!" She tried pushing her mother aside before a petrifying hex flew past her. It hit her mother right on the neck and she froze and fell over. She heard footsteps running down the stairs and Ginny stood there, terrified. Hermione took out her wand and shouted many curses going in different directions, careful not to hit Ginny or her mother. Another pair of footsteps came running down the stairs that belonged to her father. "Dad! No!"<p>

Four Death Eaters went to her parents and grabbed them by the arms. In the blink of an eye, they were gone. "Ginny! Go find help! Now!"

"No! I can't just leave you here!" Ginny shouted.

"Go! I'll be fine." She said the last words with insecurity. Ginny looked at her worriedly and disappeared.

"Look who decides to be Little Miss Brave." Said the deep voice of who probably belonged to Mulciber. "I believe you remember last time we met? I never finished what I started." He pointed his wand at her. "_Avada K-"_

"Put the wand down, Mulciber." Said the recognizable cold voice. Voldemort. _Oh no! What is he doing here? Hurry up, Ginny! _

"What do you want?" Asked Hermione failing to hide the fear in her voice.

"No, no." He shook his head. "It's not what I want, my dear. It's what I need. What I need is Harry Potter. And what I need is for you to be dead."

* * *

><p>Draco was lounging on his couch until he saw 4 Death Eaters grabbing hold of a terrified couple. <em>Those are Hermione's parents. Hermione's parents? Oh no. <em>"What's going on?" The Death Eaters ignored him and they kept on walking towards his father's study. He got up and disapparated to her street. _What's her house number? _He remembered the street from the dream he had, hoping that this was where she lived. He looked at all of the houses until he saw the one that was wrecked. _No, this can't be happening. _He ran towards the house and looked to his right and saw it. 'Welcome to the home of the Grangers'. He swung the door open and saw Hermione on the floor screaming as Voldemort was using the Cruciatus Curse on her and laughing.

"Stop!" Draco yelled. Voldemort lost concentration and looked over at Draco.

"Look what we have here. Hello, Draco." Voldemort walked towards Draco and just left Hermione on the floor, motionless. "Perhaps I can kill her now. That would bring great pleasure to me. Just imagine her. Lifeless. Gone. Dead. Pleasing, don't you think?"

"Leave her alone!" Hermione slowly looked over at Draco.

"Draco. No." She shook her head and it was shaking. "You're too late." It felt like Draco's world just fell apart. _You're too late. _

"No!" He ran towards her. He heard a loud _Crack! _Ginny came with the Order.

"You're out numbered. Either you leave, or you die." Ginny said pointing her wand at him.

"You're very brave to do that. Weasley, is it?" He started walking to her slowly with his wand pointed at her.

"No! It's me you want, isn't it?" Harry Potter came from behind the Order members "Isn't it that I'm the one you are looking for?"

"Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed. "I have been waiting for you, Harry. And I finally have you here, so all of your friends can watch you die."

"Tom, you're out numbered. Go, or meet death." As he said that, everyone's wands were pointed at Voldemort.

"You cannot kill me, Harry Potter. I cannot die, unless you die." He looked over at Hermione and Draco and snatched Hermione and grabbed her by the neck. "Put your wands down, or she dies. She means something to you, doesn't she Harry?" Harry stood immobile and ignored his question. "Well, if she means nothing, let's all say our goodbyes to her."

Everyone lowered their wands, but he still held Hermione in his hands, choking the life out of her like a dementor. He dropped her and he looked at Harry. "We will continue this again, Harry." And with that, black smoke replaced him. Harry ran towards Hermione and Draco told everyone to get out, so it left him, Harry, and Hermione.

"Hermione! Wake up! Hermione!" Harry yelled. Draco paced the floor quickly.

"Potter, telling her to wake up won't do any good!" He lost his patience. "Why don't you try to help her? If you really cared about her, then you would try! Just move!" He pushed him out of the way and he performed a few spells on her. Harry stood there watching Draco. He easily healed the cuts and bruises. "Potter, go and get a healer. Now." Harry left without hesitation. Draco sat and watched Hermione. He waited hours, and hours, but Harry never came back. Draco got impatient by just staring at the door. _What the hell is taking Potter so long? _He sat on the couch and waited a little longer.

He tilted his head and fell asleep.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, wake up. MALFOY!" A great slap across his cheek woke him up.

"What?" He yelled and stood up. He saw Harry with a healer. The healer had long hair and dark skin. He wore white robes and carried a kit with him. "Are you the healer?" The healer nodded. "Why are you standing there? Hurry up and heal her!"

"Averna does not appreciate your tone." Said in the voice of an old man. "Do you want Averna to heal her, or not?" Draco stood still and nodded. "Ok then. Let's get to work. What seems to be the problem with the lady?"

"A man came into her house and all I saw was him doing the Cruciatus Curse on her." He explained to Averna. "He choked her and threw her on the ground. I don't know what else happened before that."

"Averna will take care of this." He said. Hermione was put on the couch where Draco was previously sitting. Averna opened his small ancient looking kit and took out Skele-Gro and other potions and tools. "Averna will do this alone. Leave to another room. Averna needs to concentrate." Draco and Harry stepped out while the healer did his work.

"I hope she's going to be ok." Draco whispered to himself.

"Yeah? And since when do you care about Hermione?" Harry shot. "Last time I checked, she was a filthy little mudblood to you! Nothing but dirt and scum!"

"Don't call her that!" Draco yelled at Harry. "You're the one who is all over her! You're the one who always defended her when I called her that! You're the one who made out with her while _you _had a girlfriend!"

"I was just phrasing. Chill." Harry said calmly.

"Chill? How can I 'chill'? The girl I am in love with could be seconds away from death!" He paused and noticed what he just said. _Did I just say that? _Harry stared in shock at Draco and didn't move. "Uh. I meant the girl _you _are in love with."

"No, no. I heard what you said. _You _like _Hermione?_ Woah." Draco was still in shock about what he had just said. _I'm in love with her? _"Malfoy, back off." Draco stared at Harry.

"What?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Back off of Hermione." He demanded. "I've been in love with her for _years _and now you just come in ruining my chances. I had to sit there, watching her and helping her with her problems and all you have done is torment her and laugh at her! Remember the first time you called her a mudblood? Yeah, I was there to comfort her. Remember the first time she punched you in the face? Yeah, I was there to laugh and celebrate. All you have done is call her names and make fun of her! So back off! I've had enough of your rude comments to her!"

"Keep in mind, Potter, that she likes me back." He walked closer to Harry until he was face-to-face with him. "Firstly, we share a dorm. Just for ourselves. Secondly, she always blushes when she talks to me. And thirdly, Weaslette told me herself that Hermione likes me. So don't go around telling me what to do when your arse is at the way bottom. And I'm at the top." Draco left to the living room to check on Hermione. "Averna? Is she doing ok?"

"Averna is doing work." He warned. "But from what I have seen, she is doing fine. In a couple of hours, Averna will finish."

_He talks like a house elf. _Draco chuckled at his own joke.

"If Averna may ask, what is very amusing to you?" The healer sounded serious.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing. I'll go now."

"Oh my goodness me." Averna said. "Averna has seen something." Draco turned around abruptly and walked towards the aged healer.

"What? Is she ok?" He asked. "What happened?"

"Well, Averna thinks she has quite a bit of shock." He pointed out the obvious. "But, this lady has a very dark red colored blood. Darker than should be. Averna knows she has been poisoned. Not by a potion. But by magic. Very dark magic indeed. Beofre Averna leaves, Averna will give you a potion that will cure her. Do not Rennervate her because it is unhealthy for her to wake up if you do. Also, she needs to drink it every 6 hours. Here is my card. She will probably wake up a couple of minutes after given the potion." Averna gave Draco a small card that just said the healer's name on it. "Tap it if you need anything." He disapparated and Draco went to Hermione and put the potion in her mouth. She was still breathing, so he made her swallow it.

A sharp pain shot up Draco's left arm and he looked at it. The Dark Mark. _No. He's going to kill me. _He went out to where Harry was. "Potter. Take care of her. I'll be back." He disapparated and he heard Harry call his name. He was in the dining room of the manor and turned around and saw Voldemort standing there.

"Hello, Draco." He said in a dark tone.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"I actually only called you." Voldemort hissed. "I couldn't help but notice that was the second time you saved that mudblood. I am very disappointed in you, Draco. Don't think you are the hero, because you are not. I am going to kill Harry Potter. If you ever try to stop me from killing someone ever again, you yourself will be killed. Just like your arrogant father." Draco tried to avoid eye contact from the snake-like man. "I have a mission for you Draco." He said that as if he never threatened to kill Draco. "This is a test for you. I want you to kill that Granger. I want you to bring me her body."

Draco looked up at Voldemort wide-eyed. "Me? But why?"

"Firstly, so I can re-gain my trust in you and so you can become a loyal servant of mine. And also, so you can learn your lesson about stopping the Dark Lord from killing people people you care about. People die, Draco. So deal with it." He said. "If I learn to trust you and you succeed in gaining my trust, then you get to be my part of the higher class of Death Eaters. If you fail to complete this task, then you will meet the same fate as your father. So don't even try to use Polyjuice Potion on someone or transfigure someone because as you know, when the object is at death, it goes back to its regular form." Voldemort excused Draco and he left back to Hermione's house.

He saw Hermione sitting upright on the couch reading a book. "Granger." She looked up.

"Hey." She greeted. Draco walked up to her and sat next to her. "Thanks."

"For what?" Draco asked. He loved looking into those chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at him.

"For stopping Voldemort from killing me." She giggled and he looked down. "I'm fine now." She added.

"Where's Potter?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. "He was supposed to be watching you. When did you wake up? Are you feeling ok?"

"I woke up like, 5 minutes ago." She said. "I'm feeling ok. Not perfect, but fine." She confessed. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. I was worried. About you." He looked over at her and saw her cheecks were stinging with a dark shade of red. Draco chuckled. "Do you want something to eat? You look like you haven't eaten in days..." He changed the subject. She nodded and kept reading.

"Do you even know how to cook?" She doubted him.

"Maybe." He smiled and she laughed. "Don't worry, I won't poison you."

"Who knows, maybe the food is all gone." She just shrugged. "I know it's like, 6 in the morning, but there are probably some restaurants that are open."

"You really expect me to eat at a muggle place?" He said. "And it sounds like you are doubting my skills of cooking."

"Malfoy, I'm not doubting. I'm just saying there might not be any food left." She said. "Come on! I bet you'll actually like it. There's this place called McDonald's. It's a fast food place, but it's open 24 hours."

"What the hell is a McDonald's?" He laughed at the name.

"You've had a hamburger before, haven't you?" She asked.

"No." He replied sarcastically.

"Ok, first, you need to get out of those robes." She advised him. "Dressing like _that _in the muggle world will definitely not get you anywhere. I'm pretty sure some of my dad's clothes will fit you." Her expression changed again. "My dad. Mum. Malfoy, where are they?"

"Well, I uh... I saw them at my house." Hermione's expression was confusion. "Death Eaters had them."

"What? We need to save them! Please! They are the only things I've got!" Her eyes were watering and it killed Draco to see Hermione like this. "Please." She kept on pleading.

"Ok." He gave in. "But now you got me wanting to try that McDonnell's place." She giggled. "What?"

"It's McDonald's." She corrected him. "Please, I'd rather save my parents than save myself."

"Well it's nice that your father actually cared about you rather than treated you like an arse." That came out harsher than expected. Hermione just looked down at the wooden floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He apologized. "Let's go save your parents."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'm going to ask questions and I want people to answer them.<strong>

**What do you think will happen to Hermione's parents?**

**What do you think will happen to Draco and Hermione at the manor?**

**What do you think happened to Harry Potter?**

**What will Draco do about killing Hermione?**

**Ok those are the questions. ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS! (: thank you! Don't stop reading!**


	14. Malfoy Manor

**Hello there (: Can I please get more reviews? It'll just take 2 minutes or less of your time! Thank you! Hope you like my story! **

* * *

><p>Draco gave Hermione a mask and a cloak that looked like a Death Eaters.<p>

"Are you _sure _this will work?" Hermione questioned. "I don't even have the mark. Won't they ask for it?"

"They don't normally ask for the marks." He told her. "And also, try to stay away from Voldemort. If he gets upset, he'll take your mask off." Then, an idea popped into his head. "I've got an idea. Why don't you pass as my mother? She's about your height. I can go get her mask and everything. She's not really a big Voldemort fan either."

"I'm not so sure. Won't he know?" She asked. "I mean, why can't I just take Polyjuice Potion or something? Then your mum can hide somewhere."

"Right. Polyjuice Potion." He said. _Why didn't I just think of that. _"I think I can find some at the Manor. You just need to _stay here. _Ok?"

"Fine." She crossed her arms and sat down. Draco disappeared and Hermione waited, and waited. She lie down on the couch and fell asleep.

She felt the weight of someone sitting next to her. Draco cupped her cheek with his hand. He got up and went into another room. He sat down with a cup full of Polyjuice Potion and looked at it. _I do not like this. _He thought. The idea did seem terrible. She still might be sick. _Maybe they only got her parents to lead her there._ _What does he want with her? I thought he wanted Potter. Potter. Where the hell is he? _He got up and looked all around the house. He wasn't anywhere.

"Potter! Potter, where are you?" He yelled out. Still no answer.

"Malfoy?" Said a voice from behind him. He saw he woke up Hermione and walked to her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He apologized. "Do you know where Potter is? I've been looking for him." Hermione shrugged. "Well, we need to find him. If we don't, then we're in huge trouble."

"Why are you so concerned about finding Harry?" She asked. "I want to find him. He's my best friend. He's been my best friend since first year. But why are _you _so concerned? Haven't you hated him? Don't you still?"

"Do you _really _want to talk about this now, Granger?" He said. "Because we need to get to my so-called home before anyone dies! And that includes your parents! Drink this." He gave her the Polyjuice potion and put his mother's hair in it. It turned into a gold/silvery color. "Drink it!" He demanded.

Hermione drank some of it and it tasted... delightful. She put the remaining potion into a small whiskey-like bottle just incase she needed more. Her transformation took about a minute and Draco felt like he was standing in front of his own mother. Except for the clothes.

"Here, put these on." He handed her a pair of his mother's robes. Hermione went into the bathroom and changed. She put the bottle in the pocket of Narcissa's robes.

"These are _really _comfortable!" Hermione said. "Ok, let's go. Where is your mum going to hide?"

"Her room." He said. "No one is allowed in there. Ok, come on. Let's go." He took Hermione's arm and took apparated with her.

"Why Side-Along Apparation?" She asked. "I could have done it myself, you know."

"No, you couldn't. You're too weak right now." He said and she just scoffed. "Now, stop talking. Do _not _talk unless spoken to. _Always _call Voldemort 'my lord' and stick with me at _all times. _Got it?" She nodded. "You're a good actress, right?"

"I certainly hope so." She said. "Let's go." Hermione let go of Draco's arm and they walked together.

"Cissy!" Said someone. Hermione turned around and saw Bellatrix. _How can I pretend not to hate her?_

"Hello, Bella." Hermione said stiffly. She felt Draco eyeing her. "Yes?"

"The Dark Lord would like to you and Draco as soon as possible." Bellatrix informed her.

"We'll be there right away." She said. "Come on, Draco." They walked away from Bellatrix to Lucius's old study.

"My lord." Said Draco to Voldemort and bowed. Hermione did the same thing. "You wished to see us?"

"Yes. Draco, Narcissa, please have a seat." He motioned for them to sit in the two empty chairs next to each other and they sat. "Now, Narcissa." Hermione looked up at the two slits where pupils were meant to be. "I know you are very upset about your loss of your husband," She nodded. "But I suppose you wouldn't mind continuing his mission he never finished. I'm sure he's told you the task?" Draco looked over at Hermione who was still staring into Voldemort's eyes. _If she keeps on looking, he could go into her mind! Stop looking! _He knew she couldn't hear him, but he kept on demanding her inside his head to stop looking into Voldemort's eyes.

"No, my lord." She replied.

"Very well. The mission you need to complete is to kill the Minister of Magic." Hermione hid the fear in her eyes.

"Yes, my lord." Hermione said stiffly.

"You may go, Narcissa." She got up and waited for Draco. "Draco will be staying." She looked at Draco worriedly and left. "So where is that Granger? I thought it'd be easy to kill her as she is weak."

"She's gone." He lied. "I checked her house. I checked everywhere. She's not there." He looked up at Voldemort and saw anger in his eyes. He looked back down because Voldemort was a _very _skilled Legilimens.

"You _checked?" _Voldemort complained. "You have to _look. _Do not _check, _Draco!" That was the first time Draco had heard Voldemort actually yell.

"I'm sorry, my lord." He apologized. "She could be anywhere. She could-"

"No, Draco." He interrupted. "I want you to _find _her. I want you to _kill _her! I want you to BRING ME HER BODY!" He stood up and looked down at Draco. "You know what? Don't kill her. Bring her to me. I will kill her myself. And you are going to watch." Voldemort stormed out of the room leaving Draco breathing hard and still sitting, grasping the chair's arms. Hermione walked in as Narcissa.

"What happened?" She asked. Draco just looked straight, still breathing hard. "Draco, tell me! What happened?"

"He's going to kill you." He said his voice cracking a little. "Before he does that, I'm going to kill him first." He stormed out and Hermione's eyes followed him out. She tried running after him, but she lost him. _What the hell happened to staying together at all times? _She saw Bellatrix.

"Bella!" She called after her. "Have you seen Draco? I need to talk to him."

"I saw him go to his room." She said. "He looked angry."

"Yeah, we had an argument." She said. "Thanks." Hermione paced off. _I never thought I would thank Bellatrix Lestrange… Ugh. Disgusting. _She was looking for Draco's room. _Where is it? I can't just ask where it is! I'm his 'mother'. God, that sounds weird. _She kept on looking for his bedroom. She came across two big doors and the doors were slightly open. She looked through and saw Draco running his hands through his platinum hair.

"Draco? Can I come in?" He looked up and saw his mother peeking through.

"Sure." He said. "Wait are you-"

"Yes, I'm she." She said. "And what happened to 'stick with me at all times!'" She did a bad impression of Draco.

"Firstly, I do _not _talk like that." He said. "Secondly, he said he's going to _kill _you! And thirdly, shouldn't _you _be the one that's freaking out?"

"Well, I _should _be, but I already get a lot of death threats." She said. "Most of them from you. 'I'm going to kill you!'" She did another bad impression of him. "And other more serious ones from Death Eaters. So I guess I'm just used to it because they always end up failing to kill me."

"Well, I'm sorry for that." He apologized. "I was a foolish child then." They laughed and she sat on his bed next to him.

"Sorry, but it feels weird being your mum." She said. Draco laughed.

"I agree." He said. "But we'll just have to wait until it wears off then." They just sat and waited until 'Narcissa's' hair started getting shorter, darker, and frizzier. "You're you again!" They laughed and he got up and closed the door completely. "We don't want anyone seeing you here."

"Right." She agreed.

"Ok, this is going to sound _really _weird." Draco warned. Hermione just smiled. "So uh… Do you need to stay here for the night?"

"No, my house is destroyed and I have nowhere to sleep, so I guess I will be homeless!" She said sarcastically. "Just kidding." She laughed. "Yeah, I think I need to stay. I'm not intruding, am I?"

"If you were, why would I want... Uh… ask you to stay?" His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she giggled lightly.

"Do you think I can… you know… borrow something to sleep in?" She asked awkwardly.

"Sure." He went to his dresser and grabbed a grey t-shirt and one of his old sleeping shorts and tossed them to her. "Do you think they'll fit?"

"No." She laughed so then he decided to laugh.

"Ok just go put them on." He said. "There's the bathroom." He pointed at two big doors. Not as big as his room doors, but still big. Hermione entered and saw a huge porcelain bathtub next to a big shower. The bathroom must have been the size of her house! The tiles were silver marble and the rugs were a green color that made the silver pop.

"Malfoy, is this _your _bathroom?" She asked astonished.

"Yeah." He replied. "It's not much, but there it is." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Kidding." He raised his hands up in surrender and she laughed and closed the big doors.

She came out with an oversized shirt and shorts that she was trying to hold up so they won't fall. "Malfoy, I think the shorts are a bit big."

"Boohoo. You'll be lying down." He said. "It's not like they're going to fall off." She laughed. "Wow, what should I call you? Little Miss Giggles, Laughy-Mc-Laugh-Pants? You laugh a lot."

"It adds years to my life!" She smiled. "You barely laugh. What makes you laugh?"

"You laughing." He chuckled. "I don't know."

"See? That's your problem." She said and he looked offended. "You're _never _around funny people! Seriously? Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, the _thing_ you practically work for. Those people are _not _very amusing people."

"Well, I guess it's because Slytherin is more of a serious house." He said. "Ok, are we _really _having this conversation? I'm going to bed."

"And where am I supposed to sleep?" She asked. "On the floor?"

"Where do you think?" He asked. "It's a king sized bed. I'm sure you'll manage to sleep. I don't bite, Granger." She looked un-easy.

"Ok, fine." She walked over the right side of the bed and got on it. The mattress sunk beneath her and she let out a sigh of relief. "This is really, really comfortable." Draco chuckled. Hermione lay down and rested her head on the big, green pillow. "It feels like heaven!" She exclaimed.

"Better than sleeping on the floor, isn't it?" He smiled.

_I love it when he smiles. _Then Hermione smiled. "Well, goodnight Malfoy." She closed her eyes and Draco looked down at her. He lay down beside her and she felt the weight of his body move her closer to him. He rested his head on his hand and his elbow was holding them up.

Hermione moved her head to his chest unconsciously and Draco felt a huge wave of warmth hit him. He kissed her head lightly, turned off the lights and slid an arm under her neck to hold her shoulder. It felt so right to be close to Hermione. It felt like he was protecting her from the world and not letting anyone else have her. Only he could have her. "Goodnight… Hermione." He whispered. He closed his eyes and slowly went into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! <strong>


	15. Meeting Narcissa

**I'm so sorry for the late update! Blame Christmas and New Year's! Speaking of that, HAPPY 2012! I thought it would be cool to update on January 1st... Once again, a Happy New Year to all of you and have an awesome one!**

** Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with her head on Draco's chest and her head was moving with the rhythm of his breath. His arms were wrapped around her and their legs were intertwined with each other. <em>What…? <em>She looked up and took in Draco's flawless features. _He's so… beautiful. _She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You know, it's rude to stare when people are sleeping." He said.

"Sorry." She apologized and he opened his eyes. His silver eyes looked straight into her chocolate like eyes. She felt like those eyes that were staring right through her hypnotized her. _Beautiful silver eyes. _Draco chuckled.

"You know you said that out loud?" Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she looked back down. "Don't be embarrassed," He said. "I actually find it rather adorable." She gave him a small smile and blushed. "You're so… beautiful." She looked up and saw Draco leaning down and he pressed his lips to hers. Her body stiffened for a second.

He ran his hand up and down her back and she responded by pulling herself closer to him. She realized what she was doing and pulled back and they were both trying to find their breath.

"No, Draco. I can't do this." She said and she sat up. "I can't."

"I won't hurt you." He said. "I want you." He kissed her again, but fiercer and she pulled back.

"Draco, no." She rejected. "I really can't. I'm sorry." She started getting up out of bed and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Listen, I'm sorry." He said and she looked confused. "I'm sorry for having feelings for the most beautiful girl in school! I'm sorry for being an arse to you! I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am." He turned around and started getting out of his bed.

"Draco, wait." He stopped, but didn't turn around to look at her. "Draco, if it makes you feel any better, I think I return those feelings for you." His head turned to her direction. "I just wasn't ready. I didn't see it coming." This time, it was Hermione who kissed Draco.

He pulled her closer and he felt completed as their bodies touched. She ran her fingers through his already messy hair. They stopped as they heard a knock on his door.

"Go into my bathroom." He whispered to her and Hermione jumped off of the bed and quietly sprinted to the bathroom and hid behind the doors. "Come in." He called out to the door. It opened and Bellatrix came out from behind the doors. "Aunt Bella." He greeted.

"Draco." She greeted back. "I wanted to apologize for my irrational behavior towards you."

_Wait… what? _His eyes widened at her apology and she looked at him.

"What? Is it too surprising to hear an apology from your aunt?" She observed. He shook his head. "You're my nephew and I love my sister." She sat down next to him and she sniffed the air. "Is that… strawberries?"

"Uh… well, um… Ninsy my house-elf brought me some strawberries this morning." He lied. "Yes, I love strawberries." That wasn't a lie.

"I want strawberries now…" Draco laughed at what his aunt said. She wouldn't be a bad woman if she didn't 'live to serve the Dark Lord'. She was actually nice.

"I know this is a _really _random question," Draco warned. "But what would you do if you didn't serve the Dark Lord?" She looked at him surprised.

"Well, I don't know. I've never really thought about it." She admitted. "I'd be less interesting, that's for sure!" Draco chuckled. "I wouldn't have gone to Azkaban or killed many people, not that I regret it. Well, I wish I hadn't gone to that foul place. I would just be a normal woman who loves her family!" She playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Don't think that I don't love you, Draco. I love all of my family." She kissed him on his right cheek and left a bit of red lipstick. "I'm off to breakfast." She skipped off and closed his door and he just stared at her like this was unreal.

_What the hell happened to my Aunt Bella? _Hermione came out of the bathroom.

"What the… What was _that?"_ Draco shook his head and shrugged and Hermione giggled. "You've got a bit of lipstick on your cheek." He looked embarrassed and wiped it off. He patted the side of his bed next to him for her to sit down and she did.

"Ninsy!" He called for his house elf. A small pop came in front and a small elf stood before them and bowed. She wore an actual over-sized white, dirty shirt. Her big blue eyes were pointed at her master and her ears were flopped downwards.

"Yes, master?" Ninsy had a small, squeaky voice. "Miss…?"

"Granger." Hermione answered. "Hello." She smiled at Ninsy the house elf and she gave Hermione a small smile back and looked down.

"Ninsy, I need you to keep this a secret." Draco instructed. "I don't want _anyone_ knowing Miss Granger is here. Ok? It'll be our secret." Ninsy nodded.

"Would Master Draco and Miss Granger want anything to eat or drink?" Ninsy squeaked.

"No thank you." Hermione replied. _I don't like ordering house elves around…_

"Actually, Ninsy. Do you mind getting us tea, please?" The house elf nodded again with her ears flopping.

"Of course, Master Draco." Within a second, Ninsy disappeared. In about 10 short minutes, she came back with a tray of Chamomile Tea and two teacups.

"Thanks, Ninsy." Draco thanked and Hermione looked at him in surprise. Ninsy bowed and disappeared.

"Wow. Draco Malfoy has manners!" She laughed.

"You say that like it's surprising." He said. "Yeah, so I have manners. It shouldn't be a surprise." She smiled at him.

"Alright, I'm sorry." She surrendered. "Well, I guess I'm going to be your mum again."

"It sounds _so _weird when you say that." He said and she laughed. Hermione drank the potion and gagged at the taste. Her body was changing again. Her hair was straightening and turning lighter and her skin was paler already. "You really look like her."

"Really, Draco? I would have never known." She said sarcastically. "Do you think I should tell your mother about the mission? You know… the one that your dad had to do."

"Well, I know that she'll freak out because she has never exactly killed anyone." He told her. "So killing the _Minister _is going to be tough for her."

"But why does it _have _to be your mum?" Hermione asked curiously. "Why not Bellatrix? It's not like I _want _them to kill the Minister… Of course I don't. But why her?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go eat breakfast." He said. Hermione went into his bathroom to change into Narcissa's clothes again. The walk to the dining room felt like forever. Hermione sat down next to Draco and ate fried eggs with sausages and bread with butter. They kept silent for a while.

"I think you should meet _her._" Draco suggested. Hermione knew that he was talking about his mother.

"What? No." She protested. "Isn't she blood prejudice?" Hermione whispered.

"No, not anymore. She was until my father died." He said. _How could Draco feel so comfortable talking about his father like that? _Hermione thought. "He was horrible to her. She would actually defend the Muggle-borns, but he would yell at her and even sometimes beat her. It hurt me to see him do such terrible things to her. So I stood up to him one day and…" He stopped talking. "Let's go." He said.

Hermione got up and followed Draco to Narcissa's room. _Why did he stop talking? _She asked herself. They stopped at two doors and Draco knocked. Hermione heard Narcissa's soft voice say, "Come in." Draco walked in followed by Hermione.

"Hi, mum." He greeted his mother. "This is Hermione. Well, she's sort of you right now. But I thought it would be a good idea for you to get to know her." Narcissa got out of her bed and looked at her mirror image.

"So this is Hermione Granger. I don't think I've ever introduced myself. Hello, I'm Narcissa Malfoy." She greeted Hermione very formally.

"Um… Hello." Hermione greeted shyly.

"Well, I'll leave you two." Draco left leaving the two women together and they stayed silent for a while. Finally, the real Narcissa was the first one to speak.

"Draco has told me all about you." She said. "Are you two friends now?" Hermione nodded. "That's interesting. I'm very sorry about your parents." Hermione looked up at her and just remembered what this whole thing was about.

_My parents. Right. _Hermione thought. "Well I was wondering if you could help me. You know… to get my parents back. I know you may think I'm just a… a Muggle-born and just some dirt, but I want you to help me. My parents haven't done anything to deserve this."

"Believe me when I way I _want _to help you and I don't think you're dirt," Narcissa said. "But the Dark Lord already has a sharp eye on Draco and I and if he sees that they're gone, then he's probably going to suspect us. I really would help you."

"Well then, why don't you? What's life without a bit of risks?" Hermione was trying her best to persuade the older woman. "Oh, and by the way, Voldemort ordered you to carry on your husband's mission." Narcissa looked confused. "You have to kill the Minister."

"_What_?" Narcissa's grey eyes widened and they were filled with fear.

"You have to-"

"No, I heard what you said." Narcissa interrupted herself. "I have to… to _kill _him? I'm not really that person. I don't kill! Why did he choose _me?"_

"I think he chose you because you were the closest to him." Hermione said. "Look, he never said that he has to be there when you kill him. So you don't necessarily _have _to kill him."

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything. I'm just saying that the Minister could go into hiding." Hermione suggested.

"You think this is easy. It's not. It's not that easy, Granger." Narcissa was breaking down. "I can't just get away with it! He'll know! You don't know what he's capable of! He-"

"I know what he's capable of! Believe me because I'm one of Harry's best friends." She said. "I would know. Voldemort can get into people's mind. He kills the poor, innocent people. He's _evil. _He controls. Narcissa, he _manipulates. _So if you are really going to kill the Minister of Magic, then you can try. But you will fail. You have two options. Die because Voldemort found out that you failed to kill the Minister, or be safe by keeping the Minister safe and making Voldemort think that you killed him. You choose what you want to happen."

"I admire you." Narcissa told Hermione. "You're very… persuasive." She paused while she was thinking. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll keep the Minister safe. But you're _sure _this will work?"

"I'm sure." Hermione left the room and saw Draco standing next to the door, half asleep. She pushed him over and he lost his balance and fell. He stood up quickly and wiped off the dirt on his suit.

"Woah. Oh, you're out. How was it?" He asked trying to forget about him falling.

"It was alright. Your mother seems… friendly."

"Come on. I need to show you something and your not going to like it." He said grabbing her hand. When his hand touched hers, she felt a burning sensation spreading through her.

"Then why are you going to show me?" She asked curiously. He didn't answer her. They reached stairs that lead to what looked like a dungeon. They slowly went down the steps and Hermione saw a cell door and past that Hermione saw two figures. She squinted her eyes and saw two people lying on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. Her parents. "Draco, we need to help them."

"Why else would I bring you here?"


	16. Dead or Alive

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT**

GUYS! Oh my gosh, I am SOOOOOO very sorry that I haven't updated in like, over a year! AGH you wouldn't believe how busy and crammed up 2012 has been! I am so so SO sorry, but here is a chapter and PLEASE enjoy it :) I'm sorry it's not as long as the others, but it's something and I hope you guys like it! Don't worry, I won't fail you this time! (Oh, and plus, I forgot the e-mail and password, so it took me a really long time to figure it out)

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco stepped inside the cell and closed the door behind them. Hermione ran to her parents and kneeled next to them, eyes spilling tears.<p>

"Mum? Dad? It's me, Hermione." She said worriedly. "I'm here and I'm going to get you out of here."

"Hermione?" Her mother groaned. "Hermione, darling. Oh, I love you so much. I love you dear. Your father and I love you so much. You've grown. Oh, Hermione, you're so beautiful. I love you, darling. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mum…" Hermione whispered.

"I love you so much, darling." Her mother repeated. "You've grown so much. Your father and I love you so much. I love you, dear. I love you. Now go. They're coming. They're coming for you. They are going to kill you, darling. Oh, I love you so much."

"Mum?" Hermione was scared now. She didn't know what to think. Her mother was going crazy, repeating the same words.

"I love you, Hermione. You're beautiful. We love you." Her mother repeated the same exact things over and over again.

"Hermione," Draco said. "I hear voices. We'll come back later."

"NO! I won't leave you! No!" Hermione's tears were pouring out.

"Come on, Hermione. We need to go." Hermione dropped down and gave her parents a hug.

"I'll come back." Hermione promised. "I promise." She got up not taking her eyes off of her parents and left with Draco. They saw a lot of Death Eaters surrounding something –a body- and heading towards Voldemort's 'study'. "What's that?" Hermione whispered to Draco.

"I don't know." He answered. "But let's go and find out." He grabbed her wrist and casually followed the group. They entered and stood behind the line of the Death Eaters and they dropped the body that turned out to be Harry Potter.

"My lord," Bowed one of the Death Eaters. "We've got him." Hermione felt a lump in her throat and started shaking.

"Draco," She whispered. "Draco, they've got him." Then Voldemort spoke.

"Well done." His cold voice sent shivers down Hermione's spine. "We have caught Harry Potter." Hermione couldn't stand seeing the unconscious figure of her best friend in front of Voldemort. She felt herself changing back to her regular self. She didn't even bother to reach for the Polyjuice potion in her robes.

"Sorry, Draco." Draco looked at her and widened his eyes. She planted a small kiss on his cheek and as he tried to grab her arm to stop her from stepping forward, it was to late. "Stop!" Hermione yelled out. "Don't." Voldemort looked at her and gave her a venomous smile and his eyes turned to slits.

"The mudblood decided to turn herself in." He said. At his cue, all of the Death Eaters started laughing. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. "_Rennervate._" Harry slowly opened his eyes and everything was blurry around him. "Hello, Harry. How very nice of you to join us." Harry tried to open his mouth to speak, but his voice failed him. "Now you can watch your friend die before you." He pointed his wand at Hermione and the words already started forming on man's lips.

Draco pointed his wand at Voldemort quickly. _Stupefy! _Voldemort's reflexes were too fast and his eyes shot over at Draco's direction. _Fuck, I should have thought this through._

Voldemort glided towards Draco and pushed the Death Eaters that were standing in front of him aside. "Why is it always you?" He hissed. "You have betrayed me for the last time, Draco. Dolohov, Rowle. Take him to the dungeons." The Death Eaters grabbed Draco without hesitation and left towards the dungeons and knocked him out.


	17. Kill or Die

**Here is another chapter for you guys! Sorry if the past chapters aren't as good as the others... JUST A HEADS UP: there will be about 3 or 4 more chapters left after this one!**

* * *

><p><em>Crabbe, Goyle and I were throwing glances back and the Trio and Hagrid, laughing to make it seem like we were talking about them. We stood at the doors inside the castle listening to their conversation. The big oaf, Hagrid was crying about the bloody bird thing that tried to kill me. It deserves to be killed, if you ask me! Once Potty, Weasel and Mudblood got to the top of the steps, I laughed.<em>

_"Look at him blubber! Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" I said. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!" Weasel and Scar-head started towards me, but Granger made an unexpected move. SMACK!_

_She slapped me on the face! "Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul, you evil-"_

_"Hermione!" The ginger interrupted her and grabbed her. I rubbed my cheek thinking that it would reduce the pain. It didn't._

_"Get off, Ron!" She demanded. She pulled out her wand and I stepped backward, my heart skipping a beat._

_"C'mon." I muttered to Crabbe and Goyle and I led them back to the dungeons. "What a lunatic, that mudblood is! I'll get her for that. She's going to get it."_

_"Um… Draco, don't you think Hagrid is going through a tough time?" Crabbe thought._

_"What? Are you an idiot? That creature tried to kill me! That should teach that pathetic giant to teach us reasonable things!" I spat at Crabbe. "You need to start thinking straight. I've no idea what's going in that empty head of yours."_

* * *

><p>Draco woke up in a tiny cell. He felt a warm liquid coming from his scalp to his nose and it dripped to the floor. He touched it and saw that it was blood. He looked around the empty cell and saw nothing but darkness. He heard the cell door open and a masked man stepped in and closed the door behind him making a creaking sound while holding a whip in his hands.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." He could hear the evil smirk behind the mask that came from the deep voice. The Death Eater stepped closer to Draco and used his wand to stand him up. "Remove your shirt." He demanded. Draco hesitated for a moment and did as he was told. "Turn around." Draco slowly turned his back to the Death Eater. He felt a stinging, burning, excruciating pain on his cold back. He didn't allow himself to let any sound come out. He hissed at the pain and threw his hands up to the wall to support himself. Another hit came aiming at his upper back and he felt mounds of blood rushing down his back. Another hit, and another until his back was all covered in blood and stinging.

Draco fell to his knees, but the Death Eater grabbed him by the hair and chained his hands together. "Come with me, Draco." Draco grunted in pain as the Death Eater pulled his hair as a signal for him to follow. Draco could barely even walk by the pain in his back.

They reached another cell where Draco heard high-pitched screaming. "I thought you might like watching her get tortured." Said the man. He threw Draco in the cell and he landed in between Hermione and Bellatrix.

"D-Draco. Please. H-help." Hermione pleaded.

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! _CRUCIO!" _Bellatrix was cackling at Hermione's squirming and screaming.

"STOP!" Draco managed to yell. "Stop! Stop hurting her!" Bellatrix frowned and looked down at Draco.

"Ok! I'll torture you!" She said excitedly. She pointed her wand at him. "_CRUCIO!" _Daggers were going through his blood filled back and monsters were tearing his limbs from his body and his feet were being dipped in molten lava. The curse lifted and he was panting. _What happened to her?_

"I'll be back! I'm a bit thirsty… Stay!" She patted Draco's head skipped off.

"Draco… Draco, are you ok?" Hermione breathed out. She stared at his blood covered back and tears were stinging down her face. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered. "This… this is all my fault. I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying sorry." Draco panted. "It's not your fault. I didn't want you to die. It was my choice to either see you die with my own eyes or get myself killed! I can't stand the thought of your death, Hermione!"

"When will you stop doing that?" Hermione screamed out. "When will you stop taking blame for everything? When will you learn that this isn't a game, Draco? This is real! People are dying! It's not because of you, Draco! Please, just stop it! This is my fault! Put that in your brain! It's not yours! It's my fault that-"

Hermione's voice got interrupted and she started screaming. Draco turned his head and saw Bellatrix was back with her wand pointed at Hermione's chest. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I interrupt something?" She bust out in laughter and Hermione fell to the ground, unconscious. "No, no! This is too good! This is-" she interrupted herself with her laughter. "You, Draco Malfoy, you make me laugh! Oh, god! I don't think I've laughed like this in ages! You're such a little bastard, now aren't you? Are you stupid? Is there something wrong with you? Oh, forget it. You're just a useless little boy. No one needs you. OOH!" She squealed excitedly. "Now that I think about it… I've got a brilliant idea! Oh, you're going to love it! Well, actually you're going to hate it... but I love it! I think you should be the one to kill this mudblood, don't you agree?"


End file.
